PMD One Wish
by TastyNachos
Summary: When Cass wakes up as a Shinx, he is thrust into a world of Explorers, Pokemon villages, and danger. Read as Cass attempts to find the reason he became a Pokemon and develop battling skills as a certain sinister other-worldly dragon prepares his final move. (CANCELLED! PLEASE READ THE REBOOT)
1. Chapter 1

**PMD One Wish Chapter 1: Awakening**

 **Cass**

"Who's that?"

"Looks like a Shinx."

"Is he okay?"

I heard voices as I ever so slowly returned to consciousness. One female, one male. They sounded like they were around my age.

"Oh my Arceus, I think he's unconscious!" spouted the female voice.

"Hm. I guess so." replied the male voice.

"Huh? He doesn't have have a scarf, so he can't be on a rescue team. We need another member. remember?"

"Hm. What makes you think he'll join us? No one in the village will join us because we are too weak. Besides, not as many people are joining the rescue teams these days."

"There's still a chance."

I gathered up all the strength I currently had to slightly open my eyes. What I saw was a yellow fox-like creature known as a Fennekin, as well as the bipedal blue canine, a Riolu. That wasn't the strange part, though. I've seen both of the species in my lifetime before. The odd part wasn't even the fact that they were both wearing green scarves. The weird part was that they were at my height, the Riolu slightly taller. I don't recall being that short.

It wasn't just what I saw that seemed off, either. I felt like I was laying in an awkward position. I was laying on my stomach, my feet stretched out. My arms were stretched out as well...

And then I saw my... hands?

"W-what!?" I tried to stand up, but ended up tumbling over. I fell onto some unknown body part and growled in pain.

...Growled?

"Uh... Hello." The female voice spoke.

"Uh-Who is that!? Where is that voice coming from!?"

"Um... Me, silly." There was no doubt. Those words came from the Fennekin.

"Y-you can talk!? No! Wait! I can understand you!?"

"Heh. You think he hit his head on something?" reacted the Riolu.

"I don't know, Vince... Um, hey! Are you okay!?"

I had discovered the source of the sound. I stared at my tail as I laid on the earthy surface. After moments of staring at it, I looked at my hands. Except they weren't hands, they were blue furry paws. I inspected myself for a bit and eventually found out that I was a... A...

"Uh... Shinx?" The Fennekin asked cautiously.

Shinx. That's what I was. But how? The last thing I remember was going to sleep on my warm bed. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, it felt all too real.

Suddenly I felt a last to the face and was knocked backwards.

"Get a hold of yourself!" yelled the Riolu.

"Vince, you didn't have to-"

"Shut up, Skyler. I just needed to knock some sense into him."

That hurt, but it disproved my theory of this being a dream.

"That's just great, I'm a Shinx now..."

"What? Yep. Definitely hit his hea-." said Vince, the Riolu.

"Don't mind him, he's a little harsh at times. This is Vince, I'm Skyler, and you are?" interrupted the Fennekin.

"Um... I'm Cass, but what happened to me? Why am I a Shinx now?"

"What do you mean?" replied Skyler.

"I'm a human, or so I thou-"

I was cut off by gasps from both of them.

After a while of awkward silence, Skyler spoke up. "...How? Humans can't enter to the Hikage region. It protects us Pokemon inhabiting the region from them."

Vince was next to speak. "Oh man, if the village found out... Wait, how can you be a human if you're a Shinx?"

Oh, no... If I'm in this region helpless, with no way home or to way turn human again... I don't even want to think about it.

"I think he means to say he used to be human..." said Skyler. "But that's so weird."

"C-can you help me? I mean, I know nothing about this region, and... I don't want to rot in the wild." I said.

"Of course we ca-" replied Skyler.

"On one condition." Vince butted in.

"Huh?"

"You join our rescue team, and we'll keep your secret and help you understand how things work around here."

"Vince, you don't have to-"

"Deal. But... What's a rescue team?"

As we walked towards what they called the "Temporal Village," The two fur balls told me pretty much everything. Apparently, a "rescue team" is a group of three Pokemon that, well, rescue. They also uncover treasure and mysteries. Rescue teams are named after colors, and have scarves of said color. The team I stumbled upon happens to be Team Green. Each recsue team member is called an "explorer."

I stopped walking.

"What is it?" said Skyler, sounding concerned.

"Are you a new team starting out?"

"No, why?"

"Why are you missing a member?"

Both of them instantly looked at the ground.

"Uh... Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no! It's just that..."

She sighed. "You deserve to know. Our old teammate... His name was Desmond. We failed to save him. Poor Raltz... Now most of the village sees us as weak... We couldn't even save a friend..."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I don't blame you for what happened to him, neither am I made at you for asking."

We eventually reached the gates of Temporal Village, which were closed. It was beautifully decorated with multi-colored lights and flowers. It was made of wonderfully crafted wood. In the middle was a design of some kind of ancient clock. By it stood two Bisharp guards, each brandishing a spear. The gates seemed overly guarded.

"Hold it!" barked the guard to the left. "Who is that Shinx there!? BETTER not be a soldier or a spy from the SPACIAL VILLAGE!"

"Spacial Village?" I whispered to Skyler.

"Yes, they're a neighboring village who we are currently enemies with."

"Oh..."

The guard cleared his throat as loudly as an Exploud who stepped on a nail.

"WELL?"

"Calm down, George." said the Bisharp on the right end.

"Shut up, Bob!"

I mentally chuckled at their names being pretty generic and incredibly un-intimidating.

I was surprised to hear that Vince was the one to speak up. "Hm. No. He's an outsider who belongs to no villages. He doesn't even come from the Hikage region and wishes to join ours."

George snarled. "A wild Pokemon!? What worth does he have and how do you know we can trust him!?"

A calm female-sounding voice came from the other side of the gate. "Because I say so. Now please, allow me through." The guards stepped out of the way and saluted as a Meganium walked through the gates.

"Sorry, excuse them. Mostly George. I am Meganium, the mayor, so-to-speak of Temporal Village."

Huh. Her name was simply "Meganium."

"But, Mega-Er, Lady Meganium! How do you know that he is trustworthy!?" complained George.

"I was just getting to that. Now, Shinx, I believe that you are trustworthy. However, much conflict has arisen lately, so, sadly, we can't simply let you pass through. I hope you understand. You must prove your trustworthiness."

I gulped. Prove my worthiness? Oh Arceus, I hope it's not like slaying a Dragonite or something. I at least hope it's not even close to that kind of difficulty.

"You shall track down and capture a fugitive."

I had to Jynx myself, didn't I?

"She is a Combusken known as Marla Fumes. She is a rogue Pokemon known for the loss of an explorer." She turned around to face Skyler and Vince. Skyler was shivering like mad, Vince was practically giving Meganium a death stare.

"Marla escaped prison recently, and I am presenting to you the task of re-capturing her, and if you can, discover her motives. The two remaining members of Team Green will be allowed to assist you on your mission. In fact, I am giving you two the task as well. Do not return to the village until the objective is fulfilled. I am counting on you three. And hey, who knows, maybe you all will return home as a team." Meganium winked. How did she know about that?

Meganium turned around and began to make her way back into the village.

"Wait!" yelled Vince. "Why do you expect us to help him!?"

How dare you speak that way to Me-I mean Lady Meganium!?" shouted George.

"I will help," said Skyler.

Meganium chuckled. "Because if you do not, you will not return. Also, do I have to remind you who you are searching for? Oh, and one more thing. If Shinx betrays you, it is your responsibility, seeing as you were the one who requested for him to reside in the village. I will see you when your mission is completed!"

Jeez, Meganium is a grouch.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" questioned Bob.

And so we headed off into no particular direction, beginning our quest. This whole thing is giving me a headache. I WILL turn human again as soon as I possibly can. But for now, I'm hungry, and I need something to eat..


	2. Chapter 2

**PMD One Wish Chapter 2: Odd Encounters**

 **Skyler**

So, get this: This random Shinx shows up in the middle of a field unconscious. But that's not all. He claims he used to be human! Like, what? I'm still not really buying it, but I'm trying my best not to yell at him. And now I have to follow him around to catch a fugitive. And not just any fugitive, but _the_ fugitive. Whatever, though. I mean, I was going to come after Marla Fumes sooner or later anyway.

We eventually reached a clearing that had an oddly minimal amount of wildlife. It was sprinkled with flowers of yellow and red.

"Um... Excuse me, but I'm kinda hungry." Cass spoke.

I replied. "Okay, we're kind of far into Celestial Forest, and it's getting late. I suppose we could take a break to eat and rest up before we get moving again. Just wait right here guys, I'll get some berries." Not to mention the fact that Cass kept tripping over his own feet.

"You're on your own," Vince told Cass, "I want to be alone for awhile." He walked off into the ocean of trees. Cass looked over to me. I just shrugged and said "He does this all the time. Just stay put, okay?" He nodded. I then wandered off to begin my search for berries.

The woods were beautiful and vibrant. You could always see leaves flowing in the constant breeze, which felt soothing through my fur. The stars had begun to appear. Celestial Forest had by far the best display of stars in the Hikage region, if not the whole world. Not that I've been outside of this region, but I'm just guessing nothing can beat it.

As I walked, a thought crossed my mind. How does this whole mission have anything to do with Cass proving his trustworthiness? And why do we have to tag along? I thought about it for a moment. Maybe there's some deeper meaning to all of this? Maybe trustworthiness isn't the real point of the task? I would have to find out later.

I stopped when I came across a bunch of Pecha berries. I was about to pick them when I heard a shout.

"SOMEBODY HEEELP! WHERE'RE THE YOUNG'UNS WHEN YOU NEED 'EM!?"

After hearing the Southern-accented voice, I turned around and looked upward to see an elderly-looking Aerodactyl being chased by a Spearow. Like, really?

"Uh... Sure!" I used Ember. A flaming ball of hurt flew out of my mouth and towards the Spearow. He dodged it by pivoting to the right. The angry bird then turned around and rushed at me, his speed splicing the wind.

 _Oh, this is just great,_ I thought.

I used Heatwave before he hit me. Rays of heat were exerted from every part of my body and he was shot off course. He toppled over next to me, unconscious.

"Why thank you, lass!" said the old Aerodactyl.

Really though, why was an Aerodactyl having so much trouble with one small Spearow? Whatever.

"You're welcome, sir."

"Why, you've manners too! Heheh, nice to see polite young'uns these days! Say, since you're out here in the woods, you must be on an adventure right?" he replied.

"Um... Right."

"WOOHOO! I get tuh stretch me ol' wings! Imma join ya and maybe I'll find me some company, and then Celebi fella."

"How long have you been in Celestial Forest?"

"Oohoo, longer than you've been alive, kiddo!"

Wow. We're picking up an insane old geezer. Wait, did he say Celebi!?

"Wait, Celebi!?"

"Oohoo, yesiree! Then maybe I can get'er to make me a young'un again!"

As much as I hate it, we should keep him around. If we can find Celebi, then maybe... Just maybe... Desmond can return.

"Name's Alfred, but you can call me gran'pa Alfred! Don't wear it out!"

"Uh... Skyler."

"Oh, young'un names. back and my day, we had Mathilda, Debra, Loretta, Ada... Wait! Where're you going! Wait for your elder, young'un!"

After a few annoying speeches about "Back in my day" and much berry picking, I finally reached our original camping spot in that clearing. However, to my surprise, I saw no one there.

"Wha- Guys!? Are you there!?"

"You have more friends? Woohoo!" I ignored Old Man Alfred's comments.

"Seriously, you're starting to scare me!"

"Hm. Skyler?" I heard Vince's voice to my left and turned around to see him.

"Who is this geezer?"

"Hey! Respect your elders! I much prefer nice little young'un Skyler to you, little brat! This generation, I'm tellin' ya..." spouted Alfred.

We both ignored him. "Where have you been!?" I worriedly asked.

He shrugged. "The usual."

"Okay, fine... Wait, what about VINCE!?"

"Looking for someone?" A deep voice echoed behind me. I spun around to see a rather tall humanoid figure completely covered by a dark brown cloak. His presence felt dark and cold, and I can't even sense aura. In the man's cloaked hands was a familiar unconscious Shinx.

"Who are you!?" Vince was the first to shout.

"All in due time." If the man's face was visible, he would probably be smirking.

Vince rushed towards him at top speed. Wow, he was fast, even for a Riolu! However, before he couldn't land his Force Palm on the man, he simply vanished along with Cass. Vince rolled on the grass-layered ground as the cloaked man re-materialized behind him, about three yards back.

I gasped. "He's using Teleport!"

"Heheh, and I've mastered the use of it too, you won't be able to hit me!"

I shot an Ember attack at him, but he just teleported to the side, rendering my smoking projectile useless. Hmm... Ember won't work... Aha!

I used Heatwave. The cloaked man shouldn't be able to dodge this! Oh... Guess what? He dodged it. He teleported into the the air, out of the range of my attack, and hovered there.

"Whoa, that man wasn't kidding, kiddo! Normally, you can only teleport to a very specific spot that you know like the back of your hand. It's also a very exhausting move to use. Not only can he teleport anywhere at anytime, but he also doesn't seem one bit tired! Watch out, young'un!" warned Old Man Alfred.

He chuckled. "Alright, you win, since you are so clever. Besides, I must not be hasty. Cass' potential will be shown in due time. Heheh, you can have him back. For now."

"You're seriously giving up right now!?" shouted Vince. I tried to shush him, but it was fruitless.

"Perhaps you're not as strong as I thought. You're just a coward!"

` The mysterious man merely chuckled. "Heheh, Master wouldn't want me to rush. I'll see you later." He said, before dropping Cass and vanishing into nothingness.

"Young lad!" Old Man Alfred flew up and caught Cass on his back just in time. He then landed softly and lowered Cass to the ground.

We ran over to them as Cass slowly opened his eyes. "Is it time for school yet?"

Vince smacked him. "This is YOUR mission, remember!? Next time, I won't save you!"

"But I don't know how to fi-"

"Hm. Then come with me.

He darted off into the forest.

I think that Vince is being a little too hard on Cass. How can he defend himself right after recently being huma- Wait, I'm beginning to believe that now? I guess I just feel really sorry for him.

The two boys ran off, so I was left with... Old Man Alfred. Oh, that's just great.

"Hey! Young'un! I have a terrible itch on my back, so can you help an old man?"


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: After writing this chapter after uploading it to DA, I was really unsatisfied. Oh well, I already posted it there, so might as well here.**

 **PMD One Wish Chapter 3: Training**

 **Cass**

Darkness. I was lonely in an empty void surrounded me. Heck, I couldn't even see myself. I gazed into the unknown, trying to make something, anything, out of this endless room of black, if you can call it a room. I couldn't feel my feet, nor any part of my body for that matter. It was beyond numb, as if I didn't exist at all.

Out from the void I swear I had just seen a hand reach out for a brief moment. A _human_ hand. It then withdrew back into the darkness. I suddenly felt lonely once more. Then, out of nowhere, the scene gradually faded to white.

My eyes shot open. "Is it time for school yet?"

Vince smacked me across the face. "This is YOUR mission, remember!? Next time, I won't save you!

I replied with "But I don't know how to fi-"

Vince cut in. "Hm. Then come with me." He dashed into the trees of Celestial Forest. I clumsily darted at him, forgetting about Skyler.

"Where are we going? Why do we have to leave this clearing?" I worried.

"Hm. Because I don't think Skyler would appreciate my training." Vince replied. I gulped. What kind of training is this? I tripped over my feet.

"This won't be easy..." Vince muttered. I was really starting to dislike him. Why does he always have to be this way?

Vince halted his running. He turned around and glared at me in my eyes. If looks could kill, I'd be killed three times.

"You... If you don't take things seriously from now on... You might... You might not be able to save someone. Come on, let's go." Uh... wow. Okay, now I know I will have to follow him.

While we jogged through the green of the forest, I tried to remember what had happened previously to going unconscious. I remember being alone in the clearing... Oh! A cloaked guy was the last thing I saw.

"Here." Vince stopped. We had stopped at a new clearing next to a cave entrance.

"We begin our training now."

"But wait!" I shouted. "I barely know how to walk, what makes you think I can fight!?"

"Because if you don't... No sleep or food." Great! Now that he brought it up, I remembered my hunger and exhaustion. My stomach then decided to tell the world.

"Hm. Let's begin. You are quadruped, meaning your defense tactics should rely more prominently on dodging, rather than blocking. I'm sure you can infer why."

Wow, it sounded like Vince knew his combat.

Vince suddenly sprinted towards me. I tried to dodge to the side, but it was fruitless. the blur of blue and black rammed me with a loud thud, and I helplessly slid across the ground, dirt flying into the air.

"Ow..." He was much faster than I could react to.

"You're not quick enough!" Vince exclaimed. "More precisely, you're reaction time isn't quick enough. Reaction speed is essential to pretty much any fighting style. We will focus on that first. When you manage to dodge one of my attacks, you can head back to eat, and then sleep. Got it?"

I nodded. However, I wasn't really sure if I could dodge an attack on an empty stomach. I would have to see.

***

I panted like a Snorlax who had just ran a marathon. The light of then sun had already begun to emerge from the horizon, signifying than it was the break of dawn. I sighed. How could I continue going on like this? I just keep getting more sleep deprived, hungrier, and more beaten up. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but this is harder than I thought.

Vince slammed his palm into my face yet again. I began to wonder why I hadn't lost a tooth by now. I guess Pokemon like me were just more durable. _No,_ I thought to myself. _I'm not a Pokemon, I'm a human._ _Soon enough, I'll find a way back. Back to my old self, and back to my home._

"Come on! Get up! We're not done yet!" Vince demanded. I got up slowly due to my exhaustion. All of a sudden, I got an idea. What if I ducked, instead of dodging to the side? It would be quicker! Yes! This could work!

Vince ran towards me, palm ready. I ducked as his paw skimmed just over my head with a _whoosh_. He then stumbled over and fell behind me, probably not expecting to miss.

Vince quickly recovered. "Hm. You did it. Very well, you may go back to eat and sleep now. This cave could be a potential camp, but Skyler and than old guy are back at the clearing. We'll return here later." Old guy? Who's that? Whatever. I was glad it was over. Despite my hunger, I fell over and fell into unconsciousness.

I awakened to the sight of the team munching on some Oran Berries. Vince was silent. Skyler was trying to not look annoyed while some old Aerodactyl told stories about "back in my day." Wait, what!? Who was he?

"Who's the geezer?" I asked. Vince remained quiet. Skyler forced a fake smile. The old guy outraged.

"Respect your elders, sonny! I'll have you know, I saved your life last night!" Saved my life? How? Oh, well. I was too hungry to question. I walked over to the group by the cave. It was surprisingly easy to keep my balance. I guess the training really did pay off, after all.

Then something struck me. How would I eat? Would I have to just use my mouth? Do I have to eat off of the dirty ground?

Skyler passed some berries to me with a smile. "Eat up!"

Everyone stared at me as I attempted to grab a berry with my paws. I couldn't grab it in one paw because of the lack of opposable thumbs. Then I tried holding in between my paws. I fell over.

I heard Skyler chuckle. "You just eat it like this, silly!" She simply picked it up in her mouth and chewed. I sighed. I guess I would have to eat like that.

Vince got up and walked away again. I wonder what he's doing when he leaves...


	4. Chapter 4

**PMD One Wish Chapter 4: The Plan**

 **Vince**

As I walked into the green forest, I noticed behind me Skyler hitting Cass for leaving her with Alfred. This time she actually did show her true emotions. I almost actually smiled. Almost. Why smile when the happiness is overwhelmed by the ever growing amount of concerns?

The early morning grass was glazed with wet dew. There was a refreshing gentle breeze in the air, not that I cared at all. The air smelled of berries, Bidoof, and Rattata.

I stopped when I decided I was far enough away from the band of misfits and got to work. I closed my eyes and concentrated. The task I was performing was easier than in the village. There were less Pokemon here than back there. It was still difficult, however.

The voices of Grandpa and Desmond before their deaths echoed in my head. "Get stronger... For me." It had to be some kind of curse. I have witnessed two deaths of loved ones before, and both Pokemon said the same last words. I had to obey. I would not let another comrade fall. Someone had to take lead, and Skyler and Cass were too naive. Especially Cass.

That's why I can be harsh at times. I can't let my self get too attached to another Pokemon, because if they die, the pain would be even greater.

I was aura training. I focused, trying to since the group's aura. It was no good. Even in this environment, it was too difficult. But I couldn't give up. I had to do it. I had to do for Desmond. For Grandpa.

All of a sudden, I felt my aura sensors subtly rise. I could see without my eyes. Well, sort of. I could only see living organisms. And my vision was limited. It was like trying to see in the middle of the night. Difficult, but possible.

I suddenly became exhausted and collapsed on the solid floor.

"Vince? Vince!?" A familiar voice rang in my ears. "Are you okay?"

Another familiar voice spoke. "Um... Hello?"

A familiar obnoxious voice scolded. "Young'uns these days. They get too excited and run around, and then they pass out."

I opened my eyes to see Skyler shooting Alfred a glance of disapproval before quickly returning to the usual small smile.

"What happened?" Skyler asked.

"Nothing." I replied. "It's nothing."

"But-"

"Come on. We should get back to camp before it becomes too late."

"I agree," Cass yawned. "I'm tired."

"But it's not even dark!" Skyler exclaimed.

"No..." I replied. "But I want to get back and go over plans."

Cass started. "So... Why just search the Celestial Forest? Why not anywhere else?"

We were inside the dark cavern to not be seen or heard by an enemy. I would describe the cave... But it's too dark. Skyler had been keeping a flame dancing on top of her paws as a small light source.

I replied. "Celestial Forest is located in the center of the Hikage region, and takes up a large portion of it. Pretty much everywhere outside of the forest is wide open. You would be wise to pass through this forest if you plan to go anywhere in the region unseen."

Alfred was playing "Chubby Buneary" with a wing full of berries as we discussed.

"Oh."

"So, I say we simply wait for Marla-" I slightly shivered when I spoke that dreadful name. "-To come to us."

"How do you expect THAT to work!?" Cass shouted.

"The region is actually quite small," I calmly said. "Marla will likely be on the move, so to not get captured by Pokemon like us."

"Pokemon like you guys," Cass corrected.

"But look at yourself," Skyler remarked with a chuckle.

"S-shut up!"

"Is there something wrong with being a Pokemon?"

"J-just... Never mind."

"Hm. That's enough," I stated. "We are getting off-topic."

"R-right." They both said in unison.

"As I was saying, the forest is surrounded by villages. Marla would have to come to us eventually. Unless she isn't rogue. If she never shows up, then that would mean she is part of a village. Spacial Village, most likely. Thus, we complete the second goal of this mission, which is discover who's side she is on."

Silence.

Skyler was the first to speak. "W-wow, Vince. I didn't know you were so... Tactical."

"Are you calling me dumb?"

Alfred interrupted, his mouth still full of berries. "Ho-ho! Better hold to your Rawst berries for that _burn_!"

All three of us deadpanned at him. "What?" He asked.

I turned toward Skyler. "Please remind me _why_ we brought this old geezer here?"

"Hey!" Alfred shouted.

"Calm down, Grandpa Alfred." said Skyler, "We're bringing him because he is searching for Celebi. If we can find her, then maybe we can turn back time and save Desmond."

Back to silence.

Cass spit out the twigs that he were holding in his mouth. "Tastes terrible!" He complained.

"It's not meant to taste good, idiot," I replied. "We're getting firewood. now pick back up and get moving."

"Hey, you don't have room to talk. You can just hold the twigs in between your paws!"

I sighed.

Cass continued. "And what about Skyler? Why isn't she helping!?"

"Because she will be starting the fire. That is her part." I calmly replied.

"Oh... Right..."

After sitting at the campfire for a while, I decided it was time for Cass and I to train.

After training had ended, Cass was so hungry that when he returned to the opening with the cave, he ran to the nearest bush and grabbed the closest berries. He devoured them like a Grumpig.

Skyler chuckled, apparently still awake. "Those are Chesto Berries, silly! Now you won't be able to sleep!"

Cass groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**PMD One Wish Chapter 6: Team Green**

The portal opened as a cloaked man entered the realm. This is a realm on the other side of the reality we know and love. It has its own set of rules about time and space. The realm was nearly an endless void of purple, black, and indescribable colors unseen in the polar side. There was no breeze, no air for that matter. But it didn't matter. You didn't need to breathe in this realm.

The man stood before the god of the dimension, a dark figure hardly seen by Pokemon nor humans. He was a dragon, a silhouette hidden behind the shadow of the realm itself. He looked only a solid black, darker than the dead of night.

"My mission was a success, my lord." The cloaked servant said as he kneeled in front of his master.

"I am aware, fool. How would I not know?"

The man sighed. "Yeah, you're right, master. Those shadow trackers should really do the trick." Shadow trackers can be placed on one's shadow when passing through it. Marla accomplished that goal quite nicely. Shadow trackers could only be detected by the ghost dragon lord or anyone he allows to, as they were partially in the lord's realm. Well, there was a couple exceptions to that rule. Anyone Arceus allows to see them can spot them, along with Arceus himself, of course.

"Are you prepared for your next task?"

"Yes, Master."

_

 **Cass**

I zoned out as Skyler blabbered on about what the village is like, and thought about what she had said about the "guild." There was a wooden board with papers holding tasks pinned to it. The more difficult the mission, the greater the reward. Each team had a base to live in, so I would be sharing a hut with the rest of Team Green.

 _Team Green,_ I thought. It was odd to know that I would be on a team with two Pokemon, going on missions together for a village constructed by Pokemon. I never expected that I would be able to say that, but it was happening.

I thought back to my 'outburst' earlier. I definitely wasn't controlling myself. It didn't feel like instincts, though. It felt more like... More like someone or something was controlling my body. There was no way I even had the energy to do that, nor did I know how to. I could barely tell what was going on.

"Cass?" Skyler nudged me with her side.

"Huh?"

"We're there. You were just staring at the gates. Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Just thinking," I replied.

I snapped back to attention. I still couldn't get over how beautiful the gates were. I was standing in front of said familiar gates, with the two Bisharp almost towering over our small bodies. _If I was human, I would be at least as tall as them,_ I thought silently.

"Who're you and what're you doing here!?" The familiar Bisharp on the left asked inquisitively.

"Easy, George. Remember? We saw these three just a few days ago, they were addressed by Lady Meganium herself," explained Bob, the Bisharp to the right.

"And I am present to see them again," said Meganium with a powerful tone in her voice. She was accompanied by a friendly-looking yellow and brown creature equipped with a spoon in both hands.

"Who's that guy?" I asked to no one in particular, referring to the Alakazam, who had a wise vibe. I pointed to him.

"You should be more respectful to a guild leader!" George shoved the words down my throat.

A guild leader, huh? So he was the one in charge of this guild to which Skyler was constantly referring to. At least, I assumed so.

"That's the leader of the guild I was talking about, his name is Nathan Spoon. You just call him Nathan or Spoon or Mr. Spoon, though," Skyler informed me. I had to restrain myself to chuckling at his last name. Anyway, she had confirmed my thoughts.

"I presume the boulders contain Marla?" Meganium said, breaking my moment of humor.

"Indeedy!" shouted that old guy. What? I forgot his name. Anyway, I face-pawed, joined by Skyler.

"Who might that be?" inquired Meganium. I tensed up. Since we had help from the Aerodactyl, would this mean the failure of our mission?

"No... It is of no matter," said the flower-necked creature. "...You pass." Skyler and I cheered. I wouldn't be left to rot in the wild! Yay! Even the old Aerodactyl cheered, for some reason. Only Vince didn't join in, for he just said "Hm."

"In the midst of battle, you would need all of the power you can possibly get," Meganium explained. "Well done."

Vince spoke up. "But we failed. We did not acquire Marla's allegiance."

Meganium simply chuckled. "That was not required. You did not even have to capture Fumes. You simply had to display your team efforts. You have passed, even above my expectations at that. I didn't expect you to catch Marla, much less catch her in less than a full week. Congratulations. Nathan, would you do me a favor? Fetch the scarf, please."

An emerald-green scarf drifted to me, encompassed in a slight purple glow. Nathan Spoon gave a small friendly smile. I couldn't believe what was happening. I suddenly felt... warm. As if my entire life was building up to this moment. Time slowed as it was gently wrapped around my deep black fur-covered neck. I had officially become part of Team Green.

"Elder sir, would you please follow me to our prison? Nathan? One more favor, please? Give Cass a tour of the town." I felt too happy to notice that Meganium had known my name somehow.

"See? At least _someone_ respects their elders," the old Aerodactyl observed, obviously not knowing who he was talking to.

I smelled the scent of pure freshness as I stepped through the gates to the Temporal Village. The somewhat small town was bustling with Pokemon in all shapes and sizes, the atmosphere filled with the joyous sensation of life. Small 'mons with kites skipped gleefully in the open fields and by the dirt road. Leaves were being drifted daintily through the soft welcoming zephyr.

As I perambulated along the dirt road with my companions, I saw Hoppip and Jumpluff having a contest to see who could hover in the breeze the longest. There were young Lillipup racing between two trees, laughing as they played.

I almost felt more at home here then at, well, my home. My human on, I mean. _Do I like this life better?_ I instantly shook the thought off.

Mr. Spoon showed me all the major areas. The arena, the practice fields, the town square, the school, and finally, the guild. He left showing me the inside for tomorrow. He left us, leaving me with the rest of Team Green. Skyler led the way to our base.

We stopped outside the hut. It was looking quite ramshackle, as if it had needed repairs an excessive amount of times.

"Hey! Young'uns!" a familiar voice rang in the distance. I turned to look down the road. There was the Aerodactyl, swooping toward our direction.

"Grandpa Alfred, why are you following us?" questioned Skyler.

"Why, 'cause I have nowhere else to go!" The Fennekin sighed. Vince and I soon followed.

"Fine," said Skyler.

"We're seriously going to let him stay with us?" accused Vince.

"Unlike you, I have respect for my elders. Come on, let's go inside." Vince had no further question as the door to the hut opened with a creak.

"I love this lass sometimes, young'un," Grandpa Alfred attempted to whisper in my ear. It was actually pretty loud. I guess it was my new ears.

I looked around the inside of the base. It had three beds made of simple dirt and hay in the back. There was a small kitchen area to the left, containing simplistic drawers and a table. To the right, there was a sitting area, complete with a huge crack in the wall. A crack that would soon be opened.

"BOOM baby!" shouted an unknown male voice as the wall exploded inward, wood chips raining upon us. In the place of the hole stood a bipedal creature with visible veins who had apparently used the long, precisely-cut rectangular prism of a log he wielded as a battering ram. He was a Timburr.

Above him floated some kind of lantern with small, solid-colored yellow eyes and a blue flame blazing in its transparent glass-like head. It was a Lampent. Beside the Timburr stood an aquatic-looking dog-like Pokemon. It was orange and had flippers on its arms (legs?). Around its neck laid a golden ring, it looked somewhat like a life saver. It was a Buizel.

I turned towards Skyler, who looked angrier than I have ever seen her. Normally she was calm, but not right now. Her eyes were almost literally on fire. The Lampent glared at the Timburr, looking equally as angry.

"YOU... If you make ONE MORE hole in our base..." The Timburr laughed nervously.

"Please excuse Nelson," said the Buizel in a soft feminine voice. She turned towards me.

You're the new member of Team Green, right?" I nodded. "Well then, nice to meet you. I'm Kelsie, The Lampent is Claire." She turned her head towards the Timburr. "That's Nelson," she laughed. "We're Team Blue. So, what's your name?"

"Cass," I replied while Nelson got into a fight with Skyler, further wrecking the house. It was on fire now, but no one seemed to notice.

"Heheh, it's always like this," Kelsie read my mind. "Anyway, we came here to congratulate you as well as the others for the return of Team Green. However, Nelson always likes to make an entrance," She stated in her soft voice, rubbing the back of her head. I thought to myself for a moment. _I thought that Skyler and Vince had no friends here. I guess this group is an exception._

I watched as Skyler won the battle, throwing Nelson back through the hole.

"And stay out! You're paying your own poke for the repairs, got it!?" Nelson gulped and then quickly nodded his head up and down multiple times.

There was one location in particular that Mr. S had shown me that really caught my attention. I stood there in the middle of the night, staring at it, lost in thought.

That location was the wishing well. Nathan had told me that if you toss one coin down there, your wishes had a chance to be heard by Jirachi. Once I had the poke to toss, would I wish for my humanity? I thought about earlier today, I felt so at home here, and I still do. What should I do?

A paw rested itself on my shoulder. I jumped.

"Easy... It's just me, Vince."

"Vince?"

"I come here every night, wishing that things could be like they used to. Skyler, Desmond, and I hanging out in the fields, practicing battles, or going on a mission. Here." I handed me a coin.

"Thanks..." I replied, "But I don't know what to wish for yet."

"That's okay... It'll come with time," said the Riolu.

There was a moment of silence before Vince spoke up. "Come on, Cass. We have some training to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**PMD One Wish Chapter 6: Team Green**

The portal opened as a cloaked man entered the realm. This is a realm on the other side of the reality we know and love. It has its own set of rules about time and space. The realm was nearly an endless void of purple, black, and indescribable colors unseen in the polar side. There was no breeze, no air for that matter. But it didn't matter. You didn't need to breathe in this realm.

The man stood before the god of the dimension, a dark figure hardly seen by Pokemon nor humans. He was a dragon, a silhouette hidden behind the shadow of the realm itself. He looked only a solid black, darker than the dead of night.

"My mission was a success, my lord." The cloaked servant said as he kneeled in front of his master.

"I am aware, fool. How would I not know?"

The man sighed. "Yeah, you're right, master. Those shadow trackers should really do the trick." Shadow trackers can be placed on one's shadow when passing through it. Marla accomplished that goal quite nicely. Shadow trackers could only be detected by the ghost dragon lord or anyone he allows to, as they were partially in the lord's realm. Well, there was a couple exceptions to that rule. Anyone Arceus allows to see them can spot them, along with Arceus himself, of course.

"Are you prepared for your next task?"

"Yes, Master."

_

 **Cass**

I zoned out as Skyler blabbered on about what the village is like, and thought about what she had said about the "guild." There was a wooden board with papers holding tasks pinned to it. The more difficult the mission, the greater the reward. Each team had a base to live in, so I would be sharing a hut with the rest of Team Green.

 _Team Green,_ I thought. It was odd to know that I would be on a team with two Pokemon, going on missions together for a village constructed by Pokemon. I never expected that I would be able to say that, but it was happening.

I thought back to my 'outburst' earlier. I definitely wasn't controlling myself. It didn't feel like instincts, though. It felt more like... More like someone or something was controlling my body. There was no way I even had the energy to do that, nor did I know how to. I could barely tell what was going on.

"Cass?" Skyler nudged me with her side.

"Huh?"

"We're there. You were just staring at the gates. Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Just thinking," I replied.

I snapped back to attention. I still couldn't get over how beautiful the gates were. I was standing in front of said familiar gates, with the two Bisharp almost towering over our small bodies. _If I was human, I would be at least as tall as them,_ I thought silently.

"Who're you and what're you doing here!?" The familiar Bisharp on the left asked inquisitively.

"Easy, George. Remember? We saw these three just a few days ago, they were addressed by Lady Meganium herself," explained Bob, the Bisharp to the right.

"And I am present to see them again," said Meganium with a powerful tone in her voice. She was accompanied by a friendly-looking yellow and brown creature equipped with a spoon in both hands.

"Who's that guy?" I asked to no one in particular, referring to the Alakazam, who had a wise vibe. I pointed to him.

"You should be more respectful to a guild leader!" George shoved the words down my throat.

A guild leader, huh? So he was the one in charge of this guild to which Skyler was constantly referring to. At least, I assumed so.

"That's the leader of the guild I was talking about, his name is Nathan Spoon. You just call him Nathan or Spoon or Mr. Spoon, though," Skyler informed me. I had to restrain myself to chuckling at his last name. Anyway, she had confirmed my thoughts.

"I presume the boulders contain Marla?" Meganium said, breaking my moment of humor.

"Indeedy!" shouted that old guy. What? I forgot his name. Anyway, I face-pawed, joined by Skyler.

"Who might that be?" inquired Meganium. I tensed up. Since we had help from the Aerodactyl, would this mean the failure of our mission?

"No... It is of no matter," said the flower-necked creature. "...You pass." Skyler and I cheered. I wouldn't be left to rot in the wild! Yay! Even the old Aerodactyl cheered, for some reason. Only Vince didn't join in, for he just said "Hm."

"In the midst of battle, you would need all of the power you can possibly get," Meganium explained. "Well done."

Vince spoke up. "But we failed. We did not acquire Marla's allegiance."

Meganium simply chuckled. "That was not required. You did not even have to capture Fumes. You simply had to display your team efforts. You have passed, even above my expectations at that. I didn't expect you to catch Marla, much less catch her in less than a full week. Congratulations. Nathan, would you do me a favor? Fetch the scarf, please."

An emerald-green scarf drifted to me, encompassed in a slight purple glow. Nathan Spoon gave a small friendly smile. I couldn't believe what was happening. I suddenly felt... warm. As if my entire life was building up to this moment. Time slowed as it was gently wrapped around my deep black fur-covered neck. I had officially become part of Team Green.

"Elder sir, would you please follow me to our prison? Nathan? One more favor, please? Give Cass a tour of the town." I felt too happy to notice that Meganium had known my name somehow.

"See? At least _someone_ respects their elders," the old Aerodactyl observed, obviously not knowing who he was talking to.

I smelled the scent of pure freshness as I stepped through the gates to the Temporal Village. The somewhat small town was bustling with Pokemon in all shapes and sizes, the atmosphere filled with the joyous sensation of life. Small 'mons with kites skipped gleefully in the open fields and by the dirt road. Leaves were being drifted daintily through the soft welcoming zephyr.

As I perambulated along the dirt road with my companions, I saw Hoppip and Jumpluff having a contest to see who could hover in the breeze the longest. There were young Lillipup racing between two trees, laughing as they played.

I almost felt more at home here then at, well, my home. My human on, I mean. _Do I like this life better?_ I instantly shook the thought off.

Mr. Spoon showed me all the major areas. The arena, the practice fields, the town square, the school, and finally, the guild. He left showing me the inside for tomorrow. He left us, leaving me with the rest of Team Green. Skyler led the way to our base.

We stopped outside the hut. It was looking quite ramshackle, as if it had needed repairs an excessive amount of times.

"Hey! Young'uns!" a familiar voice rang in the distance. I turned to look down the road. There was the Aerodactyl, swooping toward our direction.

"Grandpa Alfred, why are you following us?" questioned Skyler.

"Why, 'cause I have nowhere else to go!" The Fennekin sighed. Vince and I soon followed.

"Fine," said Skyler.

"We're seriously going to let him stay with us?" accused Vince.

"Unlike you, I have respect for my elders. Come on, let's go inside." Vince had no further question as the door to the hut opened with a creak.

"I love this lass sometimes, young'un," Grandpa Alfred attempted to whisper in my ear. It was actually pretty loud. I guess it was my new ears.

I looked around the inside of the base. It had three beds made of simple dirt and hay in the back. There was a small kitchen area to the left, containing simplistic drawers and a table. To the right, there was a sitting area, complete with a huge crack in the wall. A crack that would soon be opened.

"BOOM baby!" shouted an unknown male voice as the wall exploded inward, wood chips raining upon us. In the place of the hole stood a bipedal creature with visible veins who had apparently used the long, precisely-cut rectangular prism of a log he wielded as a battering ram. He was a Timburr.

Above him floated some kind of lantern with small, solid-colored yellow eyes and a blue flame blazing in its transparent glass-like head. It was a Lampent. Beside the Timburr stood an aquatic-looking dog-like Pokemon. It was orange and had flippers on its arms (legs?). Around its neck laid a golden ring, it looked somewhat like a life saver. It was a Buizel.

I turned towards Skyler, who looked angrier than I have ever seen her. Normally she was calm, but not right now. Her eyes were almost literally on fire. The Lampent glared at the Timburr, looking equally as angry.

"YOU... If you make ONE MORE hole in our base..." The Timburr laughed nervously.

"Please excuse Nelson," said the Buizel in a soft feminine voice. She turned towards me.

You're the new member of Team Green, right?" I nodded. "Well then, nice to meet you. I'm Kelsie, The Lampent is Claire." She turned her head towards the Timburr. "That's Nelson," she laughed. "We're Team Blue. So, what's your name?"

"Cass," I replied while Nelson got into a fight with Skyler, further wrecking the house. It was on fire now, but no one seemed to notice.

"Heheh, it's always like this," Kelsie read my mind. "Anyway, we came here to congratulate you as well as the others for the return of Team Green. However, Nelson always likes to make an entrance," She stated in her soft voice, rubbing the back of her head. I thought to myself for a moment. _I thought that Skyler and Vince had no friends here. I guess this group is an exception._

I watched as Skyler won the battle, throwing Nelson back through the hole.

"And stay out! You're paying your own poke for the repairs, got it!?" Nelson gulped and then quickly nodded his head up and down multiple times.

There was one location in particular that Mr. S had shown me that really caught my attention. I stood there in the middle of the night, staring at it, lost in thought.

That location was the wishing well. Nathan had told me that if you toss one coin down there, your wishes had a chance to be heard by Jirachi. Once I had the poke to toss, would I wish for my humanity? I thought about earlier today, I felt so at home here, and I still do. What should I do?

A paw rested itself on my shoulder. I jumped.

"Easy... It's just me, Vince."

"Vince?"

"I come here every night, wishing that things could be like they used to. Skyler, Desmond, and I hanging out in the fields, practicing battles, or going on a mission. Here." I handed me a coin.

"Thanks..." I replied, "But I don't know what to wish for yet."

"That's okay... It'll come with time," said the Riolu.

There was a moment of silence before Vince spoke up. "Come on, Cass. We have some training to do."


	7. Chapter 7

PMD One Wish Chapter 6: Team Green

The portal opened as a cloaked man entered the realm. This is a realm on the other side of the reality we know and love. It has its own set of rules about time and space. The realm was nearly an endless void of purple, black, and indescribable colors unseen in the polar side. There was no breeze, no air for that matter. But it didn't matter. You didn't need to breathe in this realm.

The man stood before the god of the dimension, a dark figure hardly seen by Pokemon nor humans. He was a dragon, a silhouette hidden behind the shadow of the realm itself. He looked only a solid black, darker than the dead of night.

"My mission was a success, my lord." The cloaked servant said as he kneeled in front of his master.

"I am aware, fool. How would I not know?"

The man sighed. "Yeah, you're right, master. Those shadow trackers should really do the trick." Shadow trackers can be placed on one's shadow when passing through it. Marla accomplished that goal quite nicely. Shadow trackers could only be detected by the ghost dragon lord or anyone he allows to, as they were partially in the lord's realm. Well, there was a couple exceptions to that rule. Anyone Arceus allows to see them can spot them, along with Arceus himself, of course.

"Are you prepared for your next task?"

"Yes, Master."

_

 **Cass**

I zoned out as Skyler blabbered on about what the village is like, and thought about what she had said about the "guild." There was a wooden board with papers holding tasks pinned to it. The more difficult the mission, the greater the reward. Each team had a base to live in, so I would be sharing a hut with the rest of Team Green.

 _Team Green,_ I thought. It was odd to know that I would be on a team with two Pokemon, going on missions together for a village constructed by Pokemon. I never expected that I would be able to say that, but it was happening.

I thought back to my 'outburst' earlier. I definitely wasn't controlling myself. It didn't feel like instincts, though. It felt more like... More like someone or something was controlling my body. There was no way I even had the energy to do that, nor did I know how to. I could barely tell what was going on.

"Cass?" Skyler nudged me with her side.

"Huh?"

"We're there. You were just staring at the gates. Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Just thinking," I replied.

I snapped back to attention. I still couldn't get over how beautiful the gates were. I was standing in front of said familiar gates, with the two Bisharp almost towering over our small bodies. _If I was human, I would be at least as tall as them,_ I thought silently.

"Who're you and what're you doing here!?" The familiar Bisharp on the left asked inquisitively.

"Easy, George. Remember? We saw these three just a few days ago, they were addressed by Lady Meganium herself," explained Bob, the Bisharp to the right.

"And I am present to see them again," said Meganium with a powerful tone in her voice. She was accompanied by a friendly-looking yellow and brown creature equipped with a spoon in both hands.

"Who's that guy?" I asked to no one in particular, referring to the Alakazam, who had a wise vibe. I pointed to him.

"You should be more respectful to a guild leader!" George shoved the words down my throat.

A guild leader, huh? So he was the one in charge of this guild to which Skyler was constantly referring to. At least, I assumed so.

"That's the leader of the guild I was talking about, his name is Nathan Spoon. You just call him Nathan or Spoon or Mr. Spoon, though," Skyler informed me. I had to restrain myself to chuckling at his last name. Anyway, she had confirmed my thoughts.

"I presume the boulders contain Marla?" Meganium said, breaking my moment of humor.

"Indeedy!" shouted that old guy. What? I forgot his name. Anyway, I face-pawed, joined by Skyler.

"Who might that be?" inquired Meganium. I tensed up. Since we had help from the Aerodactyl, would this mean the failure of our mission?

"No... It is of no matter," said the flower-necked creature. "...You pass." Skyler and I cheered. I wouldn't be left to rot in the wild! Yay! Even the old Aerodactyl cheered, for some reason. Only Vince didn't join in, for he just said "Hm."

"In the midst of battle, you would need all of the power you can possibly get," Meganium explained. "Well done."

Vince spoke up. "But we failed. We did not acquire Marla's allegiance."

Meganium simply chuckled. "That was not required. You did not even have to capture Fumes. You simply had to display your team efforts. You have passed, even above my expectations at that. I didn't expect you to catch Marla, much less catch her in less than a full week. Congratulations. Nathan, would you do me a favor? Fetch the scarf, please."

An emerald-green scarf drifted to me, encompassed in a slight purple glow. Nathan Spoon gave a small friendly smile. I couldn't believe what was happening. I suddenly felt... warm. As if my entire life was building up to this moment. Time slowed as it was gently wrapped around my deep black fur-covered neck. I had officially become part of Team Green.

"Elder sir, would you please follow me to our prison? Nathan? One more favor, please? Give Cass a tour of the town." I felt too happy to notice that Meganium had known my name somehow.

"See? At least _someone_ respects their elders," the old Aerodactyl observed, obviously not knowing who he was talking to.

I smelled the scent of pure freshness as I stepped through the gates to the Temporal Village. The somewhat small town was bustling with Pokemon in all shapes and sizes, the atmosphere filled with the joyous sensation of life. Small 'mons with kites skipped gleefully in the open fields and by the dirt road. Leaves were being drifted daintily through the soft welcoming zephyr.

As I perambulated along the dirt road with my companions, I saw Hoppip and Jumpluff having a contest to see who could hover in the breeze the longest. There were young Lillipup racing between two trees, laughing as they played.

I almost felt more at home here then at, well, my home. My human on, I mean. _Do I like this life better?_ I instantly shook the thought off.

Mr. Spoon showed me all the major areas. The arena, the practice fields, the town square, the school, and finally, the guild. He left showing me the inside for tomorrow. He left us, leaving me with the rest of Team Green. Skyler led the way to our base.

We stopped outside the hut. It was looking quite ramshackle, as if it had needed repairs an excessive amount of times.

"Hey! Young'uns!" a familiar voice rang in the distance. I turned to look down the road. There was the Aerodactyl, swooping toward our direction.

"Grandpa Alfred, why are you following us?" questioned Skyler.

"Why, 'cause I have nowhere else to go!" The Fennekin sighed. Vince and I soon followed.

"Fine," said Skyler.

"We're seriously going to let him stay with us?" accused Vince.

"Unlike you, I have respect for my elders. Come on, let's go inside." Vince had no further question as the door to the hut opened with a creak.

"I love this lass sometimes, young'un," Grandpa Alfred attempted to whisper in my ear. It was actually pretty loud. I guess it was my new ears.

I looked around the inside of the base. It had three beds made of simple dirt and hay in the back. There was a small kitchen area to the left, containing simplistic drawers and a table. To the right, there was a sitting area, complete with a huge crack in the wall. A crack that would soon be opened.

"BOOM baby!" shouted an unknown male voice as the wall exploded inward, wood chips raining upon us. In the place of the hole stood a bipedal creature with visible veins who had apparently used the long, precisely-cut rectangular prism of a log he wielded as a battering ram. He was a Timburr.

Above him floated some kind of lantern with small, solid-colored yellow eyes and a blue flame blazing in its transparent glass-like head. It was a Lampent. Beside the Timburr stood an aquatic-looking dog-like Pokemon. It was orange and had flippers on its arms (legs?). Around its neck laid a golden ring, it looked somewhat like a life saver. It was a Buizel.

I turned towards Skyler, who looked angrier than I have ever seen her. Normally she was calm, but not right now. Her eyes were almost literally on fire. The Lampent glared at the Timburr, looking equally as angry.

"YOU... If you make ONE MORE hole in our base..." The Timburr laughed nervously.

"Please excuse Nelson," said the Buizel in a soft feminine voice. She turned towards me.

You're the new member of Team Green, right?" I nodded. "Well then, nice to meet you. I'm Kelsie, The Lampent is Claire." She turned her head towards the Timburr. "That's Nelson," she laughed. "We're Team Blue. So, what's your name?"

"Cass," I replied while Nelson got into a fight with Skyler, further wrecking the house. It was on fire now, but no one seemed to notice.

"Heheh, it's always like this," Kelsie read my mind. "Anyway, we came here to congratulate you as well as the others for the return of Team Green. However, Nelson always likes to make an entrance," She stated in her soft voice, rubbing the back of her head. I thought to myself for a moment. _I thought that Skyler and Vince had no friends here. I guess this group is an exception._

I watched as Skyler won the battle, throwing Nelson back through the hole.

"And stay out! You're paying your own poke for the repairs, got it!?" Nelson gulped and then quickly nodded his head up and down multiple times.

There was one location in particular that Mr. S had shown me that really caught my attention. I stood there in the middle of the night, staring at it, lost in thought.

That location was the wishing well. Nathan had told me that if you toss one coin down there, your wishes had a chance to be heard by Jirachi. Once I had the poke to toss, would I wish for my humanity? I thought about earlier today, I felt so at home here, and I still do. What should I do?

A paw rested itself on my shoulder. I jumped.

"Easy... It's just me, Vince."

"Vince?"

"I come here every night, wishing that things could be like they used to. Skyler, Desmond, and I hanging out in the fields, practicing battles, or going on a mission. Here." I handed me a coin.

"Thanks..." I replied, "But I don't know what to wish for yet."

"That's okay... It'll come with time," said the Riolu.

There was a moment of silence before Vince spoke up. "Come on, Cass. We have some training to do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Another... Eh chapter. Anyway, if you want to read the story first, head over to my Deviant Art:**

 **PMD One Wish Chapter 8: Vince's Curse**

 **Vince**

White danced in the sky. There was an opening in the clouds, revealing the figure of the moon, which slightly illuminated the otherwise dark dusk. The white slowly descended to the ground, where heaps of it lay.

I was peering out of the window of the cozy log cabin in awe. It had been my first time experiencing snow. A paw slowly rested on my shoulder.

"Grandpa, what is that?" I asked innocently. Grandpa heartily laughed.

"Why, that's snow!" He replied upbeat.

"Snow?"

"Some say snow falls when Articuno flaps his mighty wings."

"Wow."

Despite the beautiful weather, today would not be a bright day. My moment of joy abruptly ended when I spotted three figures approaching our happy home.

The old Lucario's eyes widened in surprise as he pushed me with force.

"Get back! Get out of the house and run as far away as possible in the direction currently behind us! The old village should be somewhere back there, they should take you in! GO!" I had never heard Grandpa use this tone with me.

"Grandpa? Who are they?"

"They're explorers from the Spacial Village who have a bone to pick with me. NOW LEAVE!" My heart beat like it had never before. Grandpa... was he angry at me? Was that even possible?

It was already to late. The door of my former home burst off of its hinges and slammed against the wall on the other side of the room. Their figures became visible. There was a Muk, a Gligar, and a Pinsir. The Pinsir spoke.

"Remember me? There was once a temporary peace between our two villages. We played together. Once the truce was over, you turned your back on me! On us! And now it's time to pay."

I burst into the fastest sprint in my life up to that point. I ducked under where the Gligar was gliding in place and out where the door formerly stood. I suddenly stopped. I couldn't leave Grandpa behind.

"Go!" shouted the old Lucario. "They'll come for you next! You can't reach your full potential if you die!" Grandpa paused as the Pinsir jabbed his claws into his chest.

"Go," He repeated weakly. "Get stronger... for me." There was a silence.

"Grandpa?" still silence.

"Grandpa!?" It became apparent that I would get no response.

"Let's go," muttered the Pinsir. "We have no further business here."

I stood there for the longest time, snow painting my fur white. The snow suddenly didn't seem so cheerful.

"Ha!"

"Hm!"

Desmond and I were battling in the fields. We trained every day to get stronger. We had vowed that one day, we would become the strongest Pokemon the Hikage region, no, the world had ever scene. Once we had achieved that, we would have one final battle to decide who was truly the strongest Pokemon in the world.

Oh, how naive we were.

I swiftly thrust my paw into Desmond's stomach, knocking him back a few meters. He retorted with throwing me into the air and slamming me into the ground with his psychic abilities.

In the end, we had both taken a beating.

"Let's call it a draw," requested Desmond.

"Sure, but I'll win next time!" I replied.

"I'm gonna take a walk in the fields for a while."

"You sure you don't wanna rest?"

"Nah, I'm fine. See ya later, Vince!"

"Hm. See ya."

"Where is Desmond?" questioned Skyler as we walked out of Furret's Diner.

"He went off to take a walk in the fields before we start our next mission," I replied.

"Oh, okay."

As if on cue, a screech was heard in the distance. My sensitive ears could pick it up, and it sounded like it had come from the fields. _Oh no,_ I thought. _It's Desmond._

Both Skyler and I dashed in the direction of the fields without a second thought. My heart thumped in my chest almost as fast as my paws thumped on the ground.

As I zipped through the streets of the Temporal Village, Pokemon turned to look at us, worried expressions cast over their faces.

When Skyler and I arrived at the scene, it had already been to late. A menacing Combusken delivered a final slash. Desmond fell to the ground.

"Any last words?" said the cold-blooded Combusken.

His head turned towards me as he managed a weak smile.

"Vince... Remember all the good times we had together?"

"Desmond!"

"I remember when we first met. I was in the forest, fighting to survive. I had recently witnessed the death of my sister. You were just some orphan, running around the forest. You found me and we lived on the streets together. Eventually, Skyler had found us, and invited us to stay at her place. We joined together and formed a rescue team-" He suddenly moaned in pain.

"Desmond! Don't die on me!"

"Someday... Someday there will be a world without conflict. A world where everyone is united. No one would have to day. Maybe... Just maybe... We could someday have that fight we dreamed of. I don't want to fight a weak Riolu, though. So Vince... I have one final request. Get stronger... for me."

And with that final breath, the Combusken's hand burst into flame as she pounded Desmond. Unexpectedly, he dissolved into black and purple flakes, which were then carried by the zephyr until they eventually disappeared without a trace.

"The name's Marla. Marla Fumes," announced the wicked fire chicken. She then turned around and walked the other way, her back facing us. I clenched my paws.

"How could you do such a thing? And WHY!? Why don't you come back and fight me!?" I would've cried, but I was beyond tears. Skyler remained silent, still attempting to comprehend the situation.

Marla stopped. "That time will come... eventually." She proceeded to walk as some kind of oval formed in front of her. She went out of sight as she stepped into it.

"Vince? Is something wrong?" Cass' voice snapped me out of my train of thought.

Cass. He reminded me so much of Desmond, even down to the way he didn't quite know how to use his body. It was unreal, the similarities between the two. And now he was training with him, and it reminded me of my battles with Desmond.

I swiftly thrust my paw into Cass' stomach, knocking him back a few meters.


	9. Chapter 9

**PMD One Wish Chapter 9: The Soaring Articuno**

 **Skyler**

I had generally good grades in school, which we attended twelve days in a moon. I listened well, and did the best I can, unlike Vince, who was beginning to drowse off on his desk. History was the only class the entire Team Green had together. I paid attention even though I was bored. Cass listened inventively as Mr. Emerald the Beheeyem rambled on about the history between the Temporal Village and the Spacial Village.

"From the dawn of time (and space of course), dragon lords Dialga and Palkia fought. They battled over which was most important in this universe; time or space respectively. Their raging fights had begun to tear up the dimension itself. Once Arceus had taken notice, he broke up the fighting and threatened to banish them both to the Distortion World, where their lost brother, dark dragon lord Giratina, already lay. This did not stop the dragons' battles, however. Their fights had simply taken a different form. That form was and is the war between our two dear villages."

The bell suddenly rang.

"Have a great day, see you next time." said Mr. E. The next hour would be lunch. Cass' first lunch at the school. I could just imagine how well this would go down.

"WHAT!? You expect me to eat THIS!?" Cass spoke a little too loudly, staring at his bowl of fresh Pokemon chow.

"How rude of you!" exclaimed the Mienshao lunch lady. "You could at least just say 'no, thank you' or something. There's some Magikarp meat over there." Cass' eyes lit up in sudden excitement. He dashed over to where the Magikarp was, ignoring the irritated voices of those he cut in line.

When Cass finally reached the Magikarp, he turned towards me with a helpless look on his eyes.

"How do I hold the tray?" He mouthed.

"Use your mouth," I replied silently. He looked down for a moment and then eventually decided to just go with it.

I sat next to Cass and Kelsie. Nelson was showing off in the middle of the cafeteria and Claire had gone to hit him and tell him off. Team Blue had always been there for Team Green, always very supportive, unlike all the other teams in the guild.

"So, what's up?" asked Kelsie. "How was the mission?" We chatted for a while as Cass got seconds, thirds, and fourths of his Magikarp. Vince was sitting in a corner, looking into the distance as if he was intensely thinking about something.

"Looks like you picked the right teammate," chuckled Kelsie after I explained how Cass burst into electricity and took down Marla.

"I honeshly dote oh whuh happed," said Cass, his face stuffed with Magikarp.

"What?" I questioned. He swallowed his food.

"I honestly don't know what happened," he corrected. "It didn't feel like I was controlling myself." I didn't care what he said. That. was. Awesome.

"Sooo, how exactly does this guild work?" asked Cass as stood before the guild hall.

Vince explained, "Basically, the rescue teams belong to guilds. A large amount of Pokemon in the village enter a guild, so school leaves days open for that. There are usually a few per each village. This happens to be one of the strongest, it's called Soaring Articuno. The other strongest in the village is Glistening Sableye, our rivals. A guild consists mostly of teams of three, however, some Pokemon go solo. This is suicide if you pick the wrong mission and aren't skilled enough, or don't have teammates to support your weaknesses. So, those are typically only the strongest members in the guild. We get missions off of a bulletin board full of them, which the villagers request."

"I think I might have missed something," said Cass, looking dizzy.

"What is it?" Vince replied.

"That one part about all of it." Before either of us could reply, the double doors burst open.

"Ah, hello friends!" said Nathan Spoon cheerfully. "And welcome to the guild, Cass, was it?"

"Yep. The one and only!"

Nathan laughed. "I assume your friends informed you about how the guild works. So, how about we show you around, and then select your first mission?" Cass began to open his mouth.

"Good!" exclaimed Nathan. Cass grumbled.

"Don't worry about it Cass, Mr. S. is just a bit impatient," I informed him. Mr. S. showed Cass around the hall and we tagged along. He then introduced Cass to the mission board.

"I'll let you three decide your mission on your own," Mr. Spoon said while taking his goodbye.

The wooden bulletin board was decorated with criminal faces and other tasks. One that caught my eye was one to find a Skitty named Merelda's friend. It showed a picture of a young-looking Surskit. The thing that stuck out about it was...

"Hey guys, look at that one!" I pointed with my muzzle. Vince's eyes lit up in disbelief.

"What is it? Guys? You're starting to freak me out!" said Cass, confused.

"It's for one million Poke," replied Vince.

"Is that a lot?" asked Cass. Vince's eyelids lowered to halfway as he squinted at Cass.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry! I don't know how your currency works."

"It's a very large amount, especially for a missing person mission. For a one star team!"

"One star team?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to explain that. There are three ranks: one star, two star, and three star. The higher the rank, the more difficult the missions you can select. This comes with better rewards and bragging rights. We are just a one star team, and we still were before you showed up and reset it."

"Don't get angry at me!"

"I'm not angry at you!"

"Fight me!"

I intervened. "Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Now let's get on with the mission."

"What did you just call me!?" they shouted in unison. They went back to arguing, but it was soon ended when Vince shut up. A towering figure was approaching the board. One he and I recognized.

The top of the figure's shoulder, his head, his shoulders, and his tail were ablaze. his right hand had three claws, his left hand was a cannon. No joke. The top half of his face was black, the bottom half was his enormous lips, but trust me, you didn't want to make fun of them. The explorer's torso displayed a flaming pattern. His feet had two claws.

The Magmortar casually sauntered over to the bulletin board and took off the highest-paying mission on the board. He left without taking notice of us. I was glad. He could be really scary at times.

"Who was that guy?" asked Cass.

"That's Daichi Ember! He's only one of, if not the strongest explorer in the freaking guild!" I replied.

"Oh." When we took the sheet (Vince held it) and turned around, two explorers had erupted into a brawl. A Hitmonlee suddenly landed on his back in front of us. He got back in time to kick the Gabite who had knocked him toward us across the hall.

Some Pokemon in the hall cheered them on, some shot them bad looks, and some ignored them all-together.

"What the-!" exclaimed Cass, his mouth dropping to the center of the planet. I yawned.

"You're not surprised by this!?"

"Nah, not really. Landon and Gavin are always fighting like this. Last time, Gavin was sent flying straight through the roof."

"What!?"

"Let's just leave before we get dragged into it."

"Good idea.

After escaping the showdown, we headed to Green Base to acquire our backpack. The hole was yet to be repaired.

"Why do we even need the bag? Will this mission really take THAT long?" asked Cass.

"You always have to be prepared for anything," responded Vince.

We we slid the door (which was left slightly ajar so that quadruped Pokemon could open it with their muzzle) open, we saw Grandpa Alfred was at a table, looming over a sheet of paper, holding a pencil. As we approached I could see that he was writing what appeared to be a story.

"Wait, you read?" I asked. Grandpa Alfred jumped in front of the table, and spread his wings to hinder our sight of it as he dropped his pencil.

"How were holding that pencil?" questioned Cass.

"N-no I don't!"

"Yeah you do, I just saw you! Besides, why are you trying to hide it?"

"Well... Uh... You got me, young'un. I don't think anyone will enjoy my fictional tales or care about my true heroic adventures. Like that one time I was ninja!"

"Don't worry. You can show me anytime you want, okay?"

"Y-yeah... Right, kiddo..."

"I got the bag," intervened Vince.

"Finally!" said Cass, in relief. "I can't stand being with the geezer any longer."

"Ooh, you going on a trip? Can I come?"

Cass and Vince both opened their mouths to say something, but I beat them to it.

"Okay."

Cass and Vince groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

**PMD One Wish Chapter 10: Old Friends**

"I can sense his aura," Shina told Alpha. "But the strange thing is that I also sense his old rival. What was her name... Oh yeah, Marla, right? The one who left soon before Vince joined?"

The Lucario and the Mightyena stood on a breezy green cliff, staring down at the town flowing with life.

"I believe so."

"Maybe that's why he's here."

"Come on, let's stop lollygagging and get to business!"

"No."

"Huh?"

"It's too bright out. We must wait until it becomes darker or he exits the village. Or... He may come to us."

"What makes you think that?"

"The aura traveling with him."

"Fine, but if we wait too long, I'm just jumping in and finding him myself!"

_

 **Vince**

 **"** You're sure this is the house?" inquired Skyler, as we stood before a neat three-story house.

"That's what the sheet tells me," I replied as I gently knocked on the wooden door.

"Better not be you stupid robbers again!" yelled a female voice as a Delkatty nearly knocked the door off of its hinges.

I leaned over towards Skyler. "Hm. Why would robbers knock on the door?" I said quietly.

"Mom, calm down, I think it's the friendly rescue team that came to help us! See, look, they have scarves!"

"Very well. But don't don't get on my bad side." The Delkatty stepped aside to allow her daughter, a cute young Skitty through.

"Merelda, right?" asked Skyler.

"Yep! Have you come to find my friend?"

"Indeed. What is his name?"

"Doesn't that sheet say, dumby?" None of us really expected that and kind of stepped back a little. Well, except for Alfred.

"Learn some respect!" and he continued under his breath, but it wasn't very difficult to hear: "Maybe you should be put through the ninja trainin', they taught me it there..."

"Don't mind him!" Skyler stepped in front of the geezer, her paw making a wafting motion.

"His name is Andrew," I informed as I peered at the mission sheet. "Is there anything else we should know about him? Anything that could help us find him?"

"Well... he would probably be shouting up a storm like he usually does."

"Is there anything with his scent on it?"

I could tell Cass was holding back laughter for some unknown reason.

"No... I don't think so..." After Merelda spoke the final word of that sentence, I felt an odd tingling sensation... In my aura sensors... Oh, no. I wasn't adept at aura sensing, and could hardly do it, I could never forget these auras. I broke into a sprint towards the direction of the auras.

"Vince? Where're you going?" I heard Cass shout. He hastily ran after me, followed by Skyler, followed by Alfred.

"You gonna help or what?" Merelda's words faded into the growing distance. I had to reach my destination. I never wanted to see these 'friends' again, but it appeared that I would have to meet them face to face. I would not allow them to harm anyone in this village.

When I reached the wall of earth near the borders of the town, I hopped from ledge to ledge with my powerful leaps. As I landed on the top of the cliff, dust was kicked up around me and blown away with the wind. I looked upwards to face my enemies.

"Ahhh, old Vince, eh?" reminisced the strong-looking Mightyena.

"Nice to see you again," the tall Lucario said nonchalantly.

"You... you monsters..." I said, trembling with not fear, but anger.

"Look, we're sorry about the pain we brought to your friend in the past. Could we possibly forget about it and make up?" requested Shina, the Lucario.

"Not only Desmond's sister... She wasn't the only innocent you freaks un-remorsefully killed! And for what, some stupid money?" I said, on the verge of tears.

"I trusted you... and you just hid your true life from me, while Desmond and I sat in your own place, completely unaware! You had offered to just take care of us, give us a home, when mercenary actions were taken behind our backs! You were planning on training us to become killers like you, weren't you!?"

Shina actually seemed stunned by this. "Vince... I..."

"No! No going back now! I'm going to finish you and your organization! I've grown much stronger since we last met, and I won't hold back! Let's end this here and now!" Through my rage I felt some sort of power that was familiar yet foreign. I dashed up to Shina, my paw in a position that was ready for a punch. A slight blue light encompassed it as I was nearing my target.

I suddenly stopped. I was right in front of her. Shina emanated a certain feeling... Guilt. It was then that I had realized what was going on. I was using and sensing aura. After some silence, Shina spoke up. "You can feel it, Vince... can't you?"

"Sh-Shina..."

"Can't you feel my guilt?" I paused for a minute.

"That still doesn't change the past."

"Will ya stop blabbering and get on with this pathetic excuse for a battle?" It was Alpha. I had never liked him.

A shadow loomed over the cliff and swiftly moved forward, where Alfred landed with Skyler and Cass on his back.

"Ya know, kiddos, this isn't easy on an old Aerodactyl's back. You should thank me." The two other members of Team Green ignored him as they ran over to me.

"Vince? Are you alright?" asked Skyler.

"Y-yeah."

"We overheard some of your conversation."

"Vince," said Cass

"What is it?"

"I... I should try to be less annoying, shouldn't I? I mean, I shouldn't be an ignoramus to friends that I could lose any moment. Besides, you've been through so much worse, and you're not complaining."

"Heh... You got it, bro." Cass suddenly had a shocked expression on his face.\

"Alright, alright, enough with the bromance! Let's just get on with our battle!"

"...No." replied Shina.

"What?"

"I'm not hurting Vince nor his Fennekin friend. However...that Shinx is Streak."

"Whaat?"

"He has his aura." If Cass wasn't shocked before, he certainly was now. It looked like he had just discovered a revelation.

"But how? It is a Shinx! Streak is a strong Luxray!"

"Aura has never lied to me."

"Oh yeah? Well, you must be defective! Want me to fix that for you? I may just hafta put a few dents in ya! Maybe I'll kill the others while I'm at it!" I knew Alpha was mean, but how could he be this cruel? Suddenly, in a flash of blue, Alpha was sent backwards, sending him off the side of the cliff.

"Try me." We all stared at Shina in disbelief.

"He's fine," She answered our non-verbal questions. A claw rose to the top of the cliff. Alpha proceeded to pull himself up over the edge.

"Oh-ho-ho... Now you've really gone and done it! Heh, do you think Ace will tolerate your behavior?"

"I'm ready to face any punishment Master Ace has for me. Whatever it will be, it was worth it. For now, it's your turn to shut your muzzle, for if you don't, you'll face my punishment." Shina replied.

"You think you'll be able to do that?" We just stood there, watching them bicker. Cass poked me.

"What are we doing? Can't we just take our leave?" he whispered.

"Hm. You may, but I'm staying right here to finish this battle."

"Who even are these people anyway?"

"Before I met Skyler, Desmond and I lived at their place, the organization HQ of the Fallen Shaymin, formerly known as the Flying Shaymin. They took us in, and offered us, two orphans, protection, care, and friends. But then I figured out that they were the ones responsible for the death of Desmond's sister, as well as many other Pokemon. I can't allow them to take anymore lives!"

"Oh yeah, tiny?" shouted Alpha. "So, are ya gonna fight me or what!?"

"Vince," said Shina.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I want you to know... I will aid you with your fight against Alpha, but I haven't changed my mind about taking your Shinx friend."

"I don't want your support. I just want to fi-" Alpha was already making his way towards me at lightning speeds. Even if I dodged, I wouldn't have time to avoid his fangs. I closed my eyes, ready to endure the imminent pain. Surprisingly, it never came. I opened my eyes to reveal an unexpected scene. Shina was wielding a blade made of aura, Alpha's fangs clasped over it.

"Should I even ask how she's holding that?" Cass inquired. I ignored him.

The blade exploded, leaving Alpha unconscious. Skyler's eyes widened. "How did she do that? It was awesome!" Shina answered.

"I've been studying an ancient form of aura control that my parents used ever since they died. It's called Object Aura Concentration. I can pack aura so tightly that creates a manageable physical form. While an Aura Sphere is unstable, Object Aura Concentration allows my aura to maintain a constant form. Now, Streak, or whoever you are, it is time to leave."

Cass's eyes widened as he began to tremble. "No! You can't!" he shouted without looking at anyone in particular. His eyes then suddenly became narrower and he gained a small smile.

"Cass? Are you alright?" questioned Skyler.

"Let's go." said Cass as they dashed into the approaching night, us not too far behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**PMD One Wish Chapter 11: Streak's Return**

"We absolutely must persue them!" shouted Meganium.

"How do you know whether or not Team Green is simply leaving for a mission?" replied Alvin, her Exploud advisor.

"I just do! I don't like where this is going at all! Besides, didn't the witnesses say that they saw Cass running alongside some unknown Lucario!?"

"The Lucario could be anyone? Why do you instantly assume the worst?"

"I have the feeling! Also, didn't they leave through the cliff? That isn't normal! If you keep stopping me from sending someone in, I'll go myself!"

"...Very well. Let's deploy two-star Team Blue. I believe this matter doesn't call for a three-star team." _This will have to do,_ thought Meganium.

_

 **Cass**

" _Hey kid, I'mma need my body again. Will you please return it to me_?" Now I was hearing voices in my head? Great!

"No! You can't!"

" _Heh, then too bad._ " I suddenly lost control of my body. It was the same as when I was fighting Marla Fumes. I tryed making a gripping gesture with my paw to confirm that I couldn't control myself, and sure enough, I couldn't.

" _Ugh, taking control is difficult. You make it so difficult to move my own body, kid! I can only move myself when I have a good reason to._ " I tried to fight back, but it was fruitless. I suddenly made a face that was very unlike me. My mouth formed a grin as my eyes narrowed.

"Let's go," I said, except I didn't. We took of into the distance, my freinds tailing us. The Lucario and "I" began conversing. "Oh my Arceus, it's been a while. Some kid has been using my body and somehow devolved it." It then hit me. Had Mew put my soul into the body of an already existing Pokemon? I suddenly felt kind of bad. Maybe I should just give the body back... No. I quickly shook off the idea.

"That's... strange, Streak. I kind of feel bad for Vince's friend, you know? Now he's being controlled helplessly."

"Are you saying you care about Vince's freind more than your own?"

"A freind of Vince's is a freind of mine, but no, I'm not saying that. Maybe there's a way we can split you two?"

"Gladly, then I can pound that jerk!"

"What if it's not his fault? Not his decision?"

"I'd still pound him."

"You're almost as bad as Alpha."

"Don't even compare me to that freak."

"Okay." We ran for long enough for me to zone out. I then thought of an idea. _Will I be able to contact H now?_ It couldn't hurt to try. I focused as hard as I could on communicating with him.

" _Hello?_ " a few moments later I got a reply.

" _S?_ "

" _Yeah, it's me._ "

" _Wait, aren't we only supposed to be able to talk with each other when we're asleep?_ "

" _I'm being controlled right now. I guess that counts, and apparently only one of us has to be asleep._ "

" _Wait, what?_ "

" _So basically, Mew put me into the body of an already living Pokemon who also happens to be an assassin who is taking me back to his base._ "

" _What do you want me to do about it?_ " It was a valid question.

" _Huh, I dunno._ " I admitted.

" _You know I can hear you, right kid?_ " If I had control over my body, I would've jumped at Streak's sudden voice. " _Who's your friend? He sounds exactly like you. You twins or somethin'?_ "

" _Uh... What?_ " questioned H.

" _What? You have a problem with me around?_ " replied Streak in a rather scary voice.

" _N-no..."_

 _"Look, kid. You better get outta my body first chance you get. When may that be?_ "

" _I-I have no idea,_ " I replied. " _I'm not here intentionally. Heck, I'd rather be back in my own body._ "

" _Hmm... Looks like I'mma be stuck with you for a while. Just let me use my body when I want, okay, kid?_ "

" _I-_ "

"Here we are!" exclaimed Shina. "It's great to be back home again. Everyone missed you." I was a bit surprised to see a few young Pokemon playing cheerfully outside the the somewhat rundown wooden base nest to the forest.

"Heheh, I would think so! I'm just so awesome! Unlike Marla... Ack. Being locked up again serves her right. She was already away all the time. Figured out she was working for some shady guy, after I beat her to a pulp. Heh, that kid couldn't even beat me in this weakened state! Marla really has fallen, hasn't she?"By now we were inside the base.

"Agreed. I never really liked her either." We took a right into a sort of small room with a table in the middle. Suddenly, all the members at the table arose of their seats and turned to look at us. A Pignite, An Arbok, A Vigoroth, and finally, in the back, a menacing-looking Greninja. When I saw Greninja in comic books, magazines, and television back home, I had always thought of them as awesome. Now, however, seeing one in person, he was scary. I might've ran if I could.

"Welcome back!" The Arbok and Vigoroth said in unison. The Greninja said the same, but in a more laid back way. __

 _"_ Heheh, hello fans!" Streak exclaimed. He then turned to the Pignite. "And kid."

"Watch your mouth, cat."

"Heh, still haven't changed a bit."

"Streak," called the Greninja.

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you care to explain this situation?"

"Very we-"

"Cass!? Where are you!?" I heard the voice of Skyler. I attempted to force every last bit of will I had to control my body. Come on, come on, I was almost there! I could feel myself nearly gain control.

" _Gah! What do you think you're doing!?_ " Streak's voice rang in my head. I ignored it as my body began to tremble.

"Streak? What is the matter?" asked the Greninja.

"Ugh... Ace, this kid is trying to regain control of my body!"

"Pardon?" Ace replied as1 I saw Skyler and Vince slide in front of the doorway, Grandpa Alfred behind them.

"Hm. There you are." remarked Vince. The sight of my friends greater motivated me to control my body. I could do it... I was so close... I let out a sigh as I regained control of my body.

"Quick! Let's get out of here!" I shouted.

"No." replied Vince.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a score to settle with these freaks. You three get out of here, I don't want you to get hurt."

"No way!" replied Skyler. "We're staying with you 'till the fight is over!"

"...Fine. Then so be it. Just don't get in the way."

"Ooh Vinccccey!" called the Arbok. "Why don't you ssstart with old Ssspike here?"

"Fine by me. Let's take it outside."

"Woah woah woah," intervened the Pignite. "Are we seriously just going to take them one at a time? I say we just crush 'em here and now, especially Streak!"

"Easy, Bruce." replied Ace. "This could be interesting."

"Agh... At least let me take Streak one on one."

"Very well." Soon we were all outside and had gained a croud of curious young pokemon. Vince, Skyler, and Alfred faced their opponent as I faced mine, the Pignite. _I'm so dead,_ I thought to myself. I was so screwed. How was supposed to face an experienced evolved fighter like him? I mean, I just did a while ago, but that wasn't actually me. Speaking of which:

" _Need some help, kid? That's Bruce, he's really jelous of my awesome skills. He thinks he's good. Even if I don't completely take over like last time, this'll be fun. In fact, this'll be funner. Shut up, I know that's not a word. It'll be really amusing if he loses when I'm not doing much. Besides, I need to know if you are capable or not, right?_ " said, or thought, Streak. I gulped. I didn't want to risk him taking me over, but then again, I didn't want to die. He said he wouldn't completely take over. I would have to trust his word if I wished to live.

" _Fine,_ " I answered. I felt a sudden rush of power as electricity began to spark around me. I still felt somewhat in control, but quite powerful. Wow, if this was only a fragment of his full power, then I was afraid to see how powerful he truely was. Bruce charged me at full speed as he powered an Arm Thrust, his "hand" thrown back in a ready position. I simply stood my ground and tanked the four hits as his arms pounded against me. It seemed as though he was hardly doing anything.

After the attack, Bruce stumbled back, groaning in pain from his arms being shocked. I built up energy inside of me, then released it in a thunder wave. I was surprised I knew how to do that. I figured it was either instincts or Streak. Bruce fell with one knee onto the floor, unable to move due to his paralyzation. His lack of attacking gave me the perfect chance to use Charge, increasing the power of my next Electric-type move.

When Bruce recovered and got back on his wobbly feet, I leaped at him and bit onto his beefy arm and sent electricity surging through his body. He fell to a position where both knees hit the floor and he was struggling to stay conscious with his hands barely lifting him from the dirt.

"Th-that was just plain dirty." remarked Bruce.

"Heh. Want to see something else dirty?" It was Streak talking. I freaked out mentally. Was he taking me over?

" _Don't worry, kid. I'm not going to betray my promise, I simply want to finish Bruce off myself. I'll return the body to you after that._ " I sighed of relief in my head as Streak used Mud Slap on Bruce, who fainted to the pathetic attack since he was so weakened. I felt myself regain control of my body once more.

"Don't worry guys, I'm coming!" I shouted as I began to sprint in the direction of the other battle.

"Hoo hoooo! I dun tink so, little buddy!" shouted an obviously dumb-sounding hyper voice as the Vigoroth landed in front of me.

"Where did you even just come from!?" I questioned.

"It dun matter, buddy! Now les play!" As if on que, I saw Team Blue heading our way in the distance. They were shouting something, but I was too far to hear.

"Ooh hoo hoooo! We gud play mates!?" shouted the Vigoroth as he jumped up and clapped his hands. "Liko loves play pals!" I face-pawed at how stupid this guy sounded? Was he supposed to be some kind of threat? Team Blue was beginning to near their destination.

"Hey guys, we're here to help!" exclaimed Kelsie. "Nelson, you and I will aid Cass! Claire, you get the other group!" Claire nodded.

"Aye aye, captain!" said Nelson as Kelsie rolled her eyes.

"Hee heee! Play mates! Play mates!"

"Aw yeah, we'll give you a game alright!" Nelson remarked as he slid next to me.

" _Uh, S? I have no idea what's going on, and I'm kinda freaked out. I'm just gonna cut of our communications. Okay? Okay._ " H didn't wait for a reply. Nelson didn't wait for us to get ready. He instantly charged Liko at speeds almost fast for the eyes to see and slammed his fist into him. _Mach Punch,_ I assumed. Liko rolled back two meters or so and got up, looking somewhat weakened.

"Ow... You hurt me? You tried supper effectidness? It dun work on Liko! I'm too smert!" he jumped high backwards and landed high in an almost branchless tall tree, in between two branches. "Liko wanna play tag! Come git me!" We stood there for a moment. Finally, Nelson spoke up.

"Cass! What are you waiting for!? You can literally just climb up the tree!"

"O-oh. Right." I ran towards the tree focused on the bark. When I was close enough, I leaped at it... and smacked against it before falling over.

" _You know, earlier, those attacks were all you,_ " said Streak. My eyes widened. " _Heh, it was my power but your skills. I thought you might be a natural, but now you didn't even unsheath your claws._ " I suddenly felt embarressed.

" _Well, truth is I used to be a-_ "

"Dude, like what are you doing!?" questioned Nelson. Oh, right. There was stuff going on.

"Cass, I don't know what's up, but you might be worn out. You should take a rest." said Kelsie. "

"But-"

"Sorry Cass, but we got this. You have to recover." I decided against arguing further. Kelsie was too kind and I didn't want her angry at me. "Nelson," Kelsie continued. She whispered to him the rest of the plan as Liko proceeded to dance up on the tree, almost falling over twice.

"Sounds like a totally radical idea!" Oh, Arceus. Now he was starting to sound like he was from the 90's. Nelson lifted his plank and jumped up. Kelsie used Water Gun on the plank and propelled it, situating it in the gap in between the two branches as Liko hopped up so to not be hit by it.

"Tag," said Nelson as he swung around to the top and hit Liko with a powerful Cross Chop. Liko descended to the ground and went unconscious. Nelson placed his feet on one branch and hand on the other, allowing him to be in the air and grab his plank before jumping down and landing relatively safely.

"Come on," ordered Kelsie. "Let's go check the other battle."


	12. Chapter 12

**PMD One Wish Chapter 12: Ace**

 **Skyler**

Vince Low-Kicked Spike in the face, finishing him off right before Kelsie, Nelson, and Cass arrived to the scene. They had already finished their battle, and Cass fought two. I was surprised at that. Cass was pretty bad at fighting, yet he managed to get through two fights without getting injured much. How wae doing that?

"Sorry, Vince!" exclaimed Shina from a little farther away, near Ace. The Greninja was scary-but-kind-of-kind-looking, and appeared to be a bit old, but not nearly as old as Alfred. "I would've helped you, but Ace told me not to, and Ace's word is law. If there is anyone and the world I respect most, it's him. He's not only strong but he has a great heart. Ace would probably risk his life for any single member of the organization."

"No, no, I don't need your compliments, really."

"YOU!" I jumped at the sound of a harsh familiar voice. It was Alpha, who's eyes were dead locked on Shina. "How could you betray me like that!?" Ace turned towards Shina.

"You betrayed a fellow member?"

"I had to knock him out to save our old friend, Vince. Alpha attacked him, which was completely irrelevant to the mission. He also threatened to attack me, so I had to take him out first."

"I will go over both of your punishments at a later moment. For now, Alpha will join the battle. Alpha?"

"Gladly," Alpha smirked before sprinting into the battle. "Alright, which kid should I take down first? Ah, how 'bout I finish my earlier fight with old Vince." Alpha proceeded to rush at Vince and smack his body into him, using Take Down. Vince rolled backwards as Kelsie charged towards Alpha with water propelling her forwards as she used Aqua Jet. She slammed into him, both of them shot backwards after contact, still on their feet. Nelson lunged at Alpha and threw his glowing fist at him and in one swift motion sapped him of some energy with Drain Punch, the highly super-effective doing quite a number on Alpha.

Claire held her hands to the sky as a fire began to form in between them. Alpha leaped at me, his body exerting raw power as he used Giga Impact. Before I had any time to dodge, I was dizzy, struggling to stay concsious. Although it came as a blur, I saw Claire unleash a raging destructive blaze upon Alpha, who was near me. _Inferno,_ I thought. _Such a powerful move._ Alpha couldn't get out of the way since he was still recovering from his Giga Impact. The fire hit him dead on and barely missed the crowd of viewing children.

"Claire! That was neat and all, but watch where you aim!" ordered Kelsie. She was so kind and cheerful outside of battle, but in battle, she was a serious leader.

Ace spoke next. "Nobody messes with my family... No one! I shall remove you from the battle field!" he shouted as he blasted Claire with a Hydro pump powerful enough to take down a herd of stampeding Tauros, thus easily rendering her unconscious. Kelsie dashed over to her to see if she was okay. "Let that serve as an example for the rest of you!" Yikes.

"You fools..." Alpha laughed. I noticed smoke coming off of his burns. "It was a bad idea to burn me... Ha ha! Take this!" White light encompassed the area around Alpha as he slammed his paw into Cass, knocking him out. "Facade... When that lamp freak burned me, the power of my attack increased! That puny kitty didn't stand a chance. Ha! I can now say that I single-handedly took out Streak!" I was still very confused about this whole situation. I pushed it to the side and focused on attacking as I felt heat rising to my mouth. The burst of fire was sent directly towards Alpha, finally knocking him out.

Kelsie began to wear a slight smile as she approached me, her hand lifting into the air. I happily accepted her silent request for a high-paw. "Impressive," announced Ace. "I didn't expect two teams of explorers to take down all of the strongest members of our organization. Well, almost all." He turned towards Shina. "You are the final competitor for our organization's honor. Don't let us down."

"But-"

"No buts. If you win this fight, I will take back your punishment. And you must fight."

"Ugh... I guess I have to." Shina turned towards us, getting into a battle stance.

"I got this," said Vince, his arm stretched outward in a blocking motion.

"But Vince-" I started, satting my paw on his other arm. Vince simply knocked it backwards.

"I have to do this fight alone. I have a score to settle." I decided to let him be. He would never forgive me if I didn't let him have this battle for himself.

_

"Interesting," muttered a voice from the shadow of the trees. "So, Cass has already been able to maintain Streak's power without being taken over? That was unexpected. Have they befriended each other? Is Cass's will just that strong? Hmm... Maybe he is the one... However, I still don't think the time is quite right to take him." The man summoned a portal to the Distortion World to report this event to Lord Giratina.

The two former friends tensely stood face to face, waiting for the other to make the first move. "Shina..." Vince began. "You never where my friend, from the start, were you? How can you make friends, knowing they were living a lie? You can't possibly have the heart to have friends, being an assassin. How can you form bonds in such a heartless organization?"

"Vince, listen to me. This organization isn't like that. We take in homeless, helpless orphans-"

"-and teach them to kill."

"We don't have a choice! We can't make money any other way! The organization used to eradicate Pokemon that threatened this region! However, that was still illegal, ruining our chances of making Poke with any other means!"

"Killing like that is wrong!" Vince yelled as he lunged at Shina, powering up a Brick Break attack. Shina raised her paw and created a shield of aura, Vince simply bouncing off of it. He did a backwards flip in the air and stumbled when he landed. "Even if that's the only way to earn any money, you should still have the honor and heart to just not make any!" He regained his balance and ran at Shina at the speed to outmatch a Rapidash, not giving her any time to block, and slammed his fist into her stomach with a Bullet Punch. Vince didn't halt his combo for a second, getting in a ready position to use Low Kick.

Shina stumbled back, clutching her stomach. "Vince, I'm barely older than you. How do you think I evolved?" Vince suddenly stopped, his eyes widening. "They say Riolu can only evolve once they find true friendship. So, can we not fight anymore?" The two stood in silence for a few moments. Then, Vince slowly nodded. Shina then turned to Ace. "Ace... Forgive me, but I forfeit. You can still punish me if you wish."

"No... You've done well. Regaining friends is greater than defeating them."

"Don't think I won't still try to take down the Fallen Shaymin organization. This isn't over, I just won't fight Shina," remarked Vince.

"I am aware of that. And that is why..." Ace threw his arm out. "You'll have to take me down! Once you do that, I promise to stop the assassinations. I must warn you, however, that if you somehow win, then all these orphans won't have the money to support them. Let the battle begin!" Most of the group decided to think of a solution to the orphans' problems after the fight. Most of them.

Nelson was about to hit Ace with an attack before Ace turned onix black and sank into the ground. Nelson staggered to a halt. "What in the world did he just do?" A shadow without an owner slipped under Nelson and towards Skyler. The shadow suddenly emerged from the ground below Skyler and fiercely striked her with an odd painful feeling, knocking her out. "Shadow Sneak!" were Nelson's final words before Ace stared into his eyes, somehow causing everything to become trippy as Nelson fell backwards, on the brink of faiting.

Vince swung his hand towards Ace and used Cross Chop. Ace simply caught the attack in his hand with ease and threw him backwards with a Rock Smash. Vince slowly stood up, trembling with pain. "But... How? I thought Greninja were Water and Dark-type. That should have been super-effective!" Ace simply grinned.

"My ability, Protean. It allows me to change my type to the one of the last move I used." Ace proceeded to fire a brilliant beam of light from his hands that was so bright that everyone had to close their eyes. The blast was directed towards Vince, and was incoming at rapid speeds too fast to see.

"Agh!" Vince looked up from the position in which he was embracing himself to see Shina struggling to keep her aura shield in tact.

"Shina?" Vince reacted. Shina was constantly trying to regain the mass of her shield as Ace fought to stand his ground. Shina's efforts were fruitless as Ace's Hyper Beam easily overpowered her aura, striking her with a ton of force, taking her down instantly. Vince sat on his knee next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Vince... You have to defeat Ace. He's lost it. I knew from the moment he risked the lives of the orphans with this battle. He cares less about their safety and more about this fight, where he plans to senselessly beat down an old friend. You must defeat him..." Shina replied before closing her eyes.

"Shina? Shina?" A tear fell from Vince's eye. "Kelsie! Nelson! Where's your bag!? We need to help her! We didn't pack much because we didn't expect any of this to happen!"

"We don't have it! We didn't have time to pack anything since we had to instantly start chasing you!" Shouted Kelsie.

"Forget about me, young'uns?" rang an old voice. Grandpa Alfred! He had been rather quiet lately, so Vince hadn't remembered about him.

"Alfred!" shouted Vince. "You have to take her back to the village, before... before... Just go!"

"Aye aye, captain kiddo!"

"But Vince... What if the village won't help her, being an assassin?" Nelson remarked.

"They will... They have to..." Vince stood up in a fighting stance and faced Ace.

"You done yet?" said Ace menacingly.

"Hm. Yes, I am. And I'm just starting this fight!"

_

 **Vince**

The sound of the autumn leaves crinkling could be heard as Desmond and I stumbled through Celestial Forest, Desmond more than I. I never understood him. He for some reason seemed to just not be able to walk very well. I helped him as much as I could.

We had just about given up on hope. My grandpa had told me to run for the Temporal Village, but I just couldn't find it and ended up lost. I had eventually found Desmond, his poor sister lost to some Luxray freak. Once I found that jerk, I would give him a fight he would never forget! At least, that's what I promised myself.

Suddenly I heard the rusting of leaves and looked upwatd towards the direction of the sound. "What was that?" inquired Desmond.

"Hm. I dunno," I replied. Suddenly, a figure fell from the sky and landed in front of us. My first reaction was to shout "Desmond, let's get out of here!" and dash into the depths of the woods. I panted heavily once I stopped. I then remembered about Desmond. "Desmond!?" I yelled.

"Looking for someone?" a kind voice laughed. I turned around to see a smiling Greninja with his eyes closed in joy. He was holding Desmond in between his blue arms. I took a step back. Had this man kidnapped Desmond? Was he going to hurt us? "Don't worry, I'm not here to do you any harm!" I wasn't exactly sure what "harm" meant, but he didn't seem hostile. The Greninja carefully lowered Desmond to the ground.

He then took notice of my expression. "Are you alright? It looks like you've seen a Haunter or something!" The nice Greninja gave a full-hearted laugh.

"I... Don't want to talk about it."

"That's alright," The Greninja replied. "You boys have anywhere to go?"

"N-no," we replied in unison as we both began to tear up. Come to think of it, I never found out what Desmond's family was like, if he had any. It seemed as though he didn't.

"Why don't you stay at my place? You'll likely meet lots of new friends!" We thought about it for a moment.

"S-sure," Desmond slowly spoke up.

"Me too," I added. "Wherever Desmond goes, I'll follow. He's the only real friend I've ever had, and I don't know what I would do without him!" The Greninja chuckled.

"Alright then. I'm Ace, by the way. Nice to meet you!" He shook hands with us both. "Grab onto me, and don't let go!" He said as we merged with the shadows and traveled by Shadow Sneak.


	13. Chapter 13

**PMD One Wish Chapter 13: True Friendship**

The two young Pokemon faced each other, standing in a fighting stance. "I'll beat you this time," stated the Ralts.

"Hm. I wanna see you try," replied the riolu.

"Alright! I bet my attacks are much more awsomer than yours!" Desmond punched his hands into the ground, muddying them before he smacked Vince with them.

"That's not even a word!" shouted Vince as he slapped his hands together, ripples appearing in the air before a vortex was created, sucking Desmond in. After using Vacuum Wave, Vince followed it up with a Mud Slap, knocking Desmond backwards, his back hitting the rather soft ground near the organization's ramshackle building. The two had always wondered why base was so hidden, but they both often shrugged it off.

"Ow... That hurt, Vince."

"Hm. I guess you just don't wanna be the strongest Pokemon in the world." Desmond reacted by instantly jumping back to his feet and putting on a look of determination like he had to win this fight to save the universe. Vince and Desmond faught over the next hour or so, with no clear winner. They were evenly matched as they could be. However, their battle ended when a new challenger came across the battle.

"What's up, boys?" The two rivals turned to find another Riolu standing in front of them, who they recognized as Shina. "Mind if I join?"

"YES!" they both answered in unison. There was no way they even stood a chance against her. I mean, come on! Shina was so skilled at using her aura, she could make stable weapons out of it! She could probably kill them if she went too hard.

"Ah, whatever. Oh, look! You don't get to see him every day!" Shina exclaimed.

"Huh?" said Vince as he and Desmond searched around with their eyes for who she was talking about, until Desmond finally finally found him. Desmond's mouth gaped and his eyes widened.

"No. No, no, no!" tears fell from Desmond's eyes as he shook his head in disbelief. He was staring at the powerful Luxray in front of him. Desmond then took into the forest.

"Desmond, wait!" shouted Shina. Vince was already after him. By now, Desmond knew how to use his body enough to sprint past the tall trees and didn't care if his stumpy legs were scraped by the thorny plants he passed through. After about fifteen minutes, Vince managed to catch up.

"Desmond, what's your problem?" Vince inquired.

"H-he's the one..." Desmond sobbed. "He... He killed my sister!" Vince's eyes did the same as Desmond's did at the sight of the blue cat, widening large. "I can't go back... I won't..."

"Wherever you go, I'll follow, buddy."

 **Vince**

"Haaaaah!" Ace screamed as we both lunged at each other. He had his arm out, ready to strike me with an Aerial Ace as I prepared a Force Palm. Suddenly, he sank into the shadows, causing me to miss my hit.

I turned around and quickly screamed, "Ugh, not this again!" I unfortunally did not possess the time to hit him before he came up from the ground and punched me with his fist that was glowing red, using Power-Up Punch. I fell onto the ground, my muscles aching. Waves of dark energy then surged through my body, only increasing the already awful pain as Ace released a Dark Pulse.

"Shouldn't have given me enough time to recharge after my Hyper Beam with the little chat, huh? Now I'm even more powerful then before!" I couldn't give up now. Despite my pain, I managed to arise from the ground just in time to see the evil Greninja to get pounded by a super-powerful punch directed downward that launched him into the ground. I remember the ground being soft, but the impact made quite the noise. Ace left a rather deep crater in the ground.

"Boom! Eat that Focus Punch! YOU shouldn't have let YOUR guard down!" shouted Nelson. "You forget about us, noob lord?" I might've actually laughed if I wasn't in such pain. "I was charging my attack while you were beating the heck out of Vince-"

I would've said "Hey!" if I could.

"-and I found the perfect opportunity to strike when you used a Dark-type move!"

"You know... You shouldn't talk too much!" Ace sliced upward with an Aerial Ace, causing Nelson to faint, being a super-effective move, plus the fact that Nelson was already near fainting, just as I was. "Besides... It's not polite to interupt a battle in progress."

"Pardon me, then!" Kelsie threw her crystal-encompassed, cold-emanating, furry fist into Ace's chest, causing him to stumble, tripping over the wall of the crater he had left and falling to the floor. "Looks like your ability has weaknesess."

"N-no! I refuse to have weaknesess! I'm too powerful!" Kelsie backed away while Ace rose and screamed at the top of his lungs, the ground shaking as water formed around him. The water gained the shape of an uncountable number of deadly shurikens. The shurikens were then surrounded by darkness which rose from the ground. "Shadow Water Shuriken... Barrage!" The shurikens disappeared, or so I thought. However, I grimaced in sharp pain when I felt them pass straight through me. Great, I couldn't dodge them. Not that I was fast enough, anyway.

"Ugh! Is he combining... attacks!?" I yelled.

"Ha! Nobody has ever pushed me this far before... Prepare to DIE!"

"NO!" I shouted as I noticed that wounds were appearing on not just Kelsie and I, but all the unconcious Pokemon as well. It was it. We were really going to die now. Ace's insanity was also presented in the form of one of his eyes being wide open and the other almost shut.

"Ha! Hahahahaha! Nobody can stop the Fallen Shaymin! I will raise all these orphans into strong Pokemon, who will kill all others in the world until they realise OUR POWER! Once they fear us, we will claim the region, followed by THE WORLD! I don't even care if I wipe out the children! There WILL ALWAYS BE MORE! AHAHAHAHAHA! FALL, PUNY EXPLORERS! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST OUR POWER!"

The orphans who were still watching either evacuated into the base, stood in shock, or took off into the forest. I saw Kelsie fall to the floor before blacking out myself.

It was over.

We were dead.

The end.

...

No.

I refused to let that become our reality.

I had to defeat Ace.

For Shina.

For all my friends.

Even if I died, I wouldn't allow this jerk to kill my friends.

It was my fault for dragging them into this mess.

I couldn't let them die, much less when I'm to blame.

I absolutely had to save them.

I lifted myself off the ground, my power returning to me. I realized that I was shining with red light too bright to see without your eyes melting, but it didn't bother me, somehow. It felt like I could punch the world and make it shatter to atomic pieces. Is this... what true friendship was? I felt not only more powerful, but overall different and taller.

"We won't be the ones dying tonight." I said before puting my paws near and facing each other before visible aura instantly appeared an took up the empty space. "Just DIE, YOU BIG JERK! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS! I'LL GIVE YOU PAIN FIFTY TIMES WORSE!" by now the Aura Sphere was the size of a Donphan and my paws were facing the same direction against the ball of death.

Suddenly, a certain memory crossed my mind.

"Okay, class! Today we will be learning about evolution!" cheerfully exclaimed my old Cloyster teacher as he was preparing for his lesson. The room was painted a vibrant blue, typical of a very young Pokemon's classroom. Some students groaned, some muttered "Yes!" and some remained silent. I, however, fell off of my chair.

The class chuckled as the teacher simply said, "It's alright, just remember to be safe next time, okay?" I nodded.

"Are you alright, Vince?" worried Desmond from the seat to my left. I turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The teacher just continued.

"Sometimes when Pokemon evolve, their personalities slightly change, or they may take on a completely new personality! It's not too common, but not super rare, either! Now let's talk about ways to deal with this if it happens to you." The lesson lasted an hour, but I pretty much zoned out there. I wasn't exactly fond of school. I didn't have it while I lived with Grandpa or with Ace, so why should I now? Besides, the teacher said that it was uncommon, so it probably wouldn't happen to me, right?

If I was like this, how was I any better than Ace? Is my evolved form some angry insane maniac? If so, I didn't want it. Being this way would only severe my bonds with my friends. What was the point of saving them, if they wouldn't like me afterwords? No. I couldn't be thinking like that. Being liked was not my greatest concern. Yes it was. No it wasn't. Yes it was. Ugh, my evolved and unevolved forms were conflicting with each other. Ugh...

NO IT WASN'T! I felt the aura sphere dissapate and fade away as I shrank down to my previous size. The last thing I saw before passing out was the shock on Ace's face.

"Hiya! I'm Skyler, nice to meet you!" The cheerful young Fennekin exclaimed. The three Pokemon sat at the table of the warm, homey house. In the chimney to their right blazed a beautiful flame. "So, Markus told you everything?" Vince and Desmond nodded. The Chatot had told them about how he would take care of them, about Skyler, and how her parents had left on a journey. He had kindly taken up the task of watching over Skyler while her parents were gone.

There was no telling when they'd be back, if they would. They didn't hate Skyler; in fact they loved her very much. However, they felt like they needed to get out and see the world, and they didn't want to put Skyler in danger. The parents had never been home much to begin with, being very busy three-star solo explorers.

"Alright! Let's go play, guys!" Suddenly, Markus entered the living room.

"Not yet, not yet! Chores first, first!" Oh yeah, Markus happened to be a little... quirky.


	14. Chapter 14

**PMD One Wish Chapter 14: Aftermath**

"No! Vince, you can't die!" croaked Skyler as Team Grean and Blue stood and sat by Vince, who was laying on the hospital bed. Skyler, Nelson, and Cass were well enough to stand. Claire was too injured to fly and was on a wheelchair. Kelsie was on crutches. They all were wrapped in bandages in various places. Shina was standing with the group as well with bandages around her stomach, where Ace had striked her with his Hyper Beam. The nurse did not appreciate the extreme amount of Pokemon in the room all at once, but understood.

"V-Vince..." Shina stared wide-eyed. The kind Sylveon nurse had told them that they were going to fully recover, but they were unsure about Vince. She stated that Vince would probably die in the next two hours due to wounds and over-usage of aura. The wounds had a chance to heal, but the amount of aura Vince had put into his attack... It was too much. And there was no cure to it.

Skyler recalled her many memories with Vince. She couldn't picture her life without him anymore. The dreary, ominous atmosphere did not help at all.

"That's it, I can't stand anymore of this." She placed her paws on Vince's torso.

"What exactly do you think you're doing!?" The nurse walked in at an inconvienent time.

"I'm transferring some of my aura over to him."

"No! I will not allow this! Not only might you instantly kill Vince, but you yourself might die as well!" Shina turned towards the nurse in a quick manner, giving her a death stare.

"Vince is my friend. If I don't transfer my aura, he will most likely die anyway!"

"But you-"

"Look, I don't care if I die for Vince. He would've done the same for me, and if I don't stop it, he will have."

"...Very well." The nurse looked downward, a shadow casting over her forehead and eyes. "But just know... I won't be held responsible for your deaths..."

"Got it." The aura became visible on Shina's arms as the ran down into the Riolu. Shina winced in pain as she felt some of her life slip away from her. She had to keep silently telling herself that this was to save Vince. She slumped slightly as she lost energy. _I guess this is it._ Shina thought. _I'm going to die. I just hope that Vince doesn't. It's kinda funny, isn't it? Vince gave his life to save me and now I'm giving my life to save him from costing his life to save me._

"Hm?" Vince's hoarse voice gave cheer throughout the hospital room. Shina smiled as she slipped onto the floor, closing her eyes.

"VINCE!" The entire crowded room celebrated. The Sylveon hurried over to Shina, placing her paw against her heart. She waited for a moment before releasing a sigh of relief.

"She'll be out for longer now, but she'll be okay." The crowd cheered even louder. However, their joy abruptly ended when an unexpected figure appeared from the hallway, slowly opening the door.

"Mind if I come in?"

"ACE?" just about everyone shouted in shock. Peering through the now ajar door was the one who was responsible for their conditions. He allowed himself in, revealing his webbed hands bonded by cuffs, the two Bisharp standing behind him, wielding their usual spears.

"Calm down, do not kill me, please. I just want to talk. I admit that I've drifted astray from who I originally was. The organization was originally meant to be a new home for orphans... However, I got obsessed with all the power I possessed. I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you... and I deserve what I'll get. Visit me in jail sometime if want to talk if they'll let you." The Bisharp pushed him along back through the hallway.

 _Shina... Forgive me. Enjoy you're new life here._ Ace thought as he began to wear a soft smile, closing his eyes. He had been told about what was going to happen to the remainder of the organization. It was getting a new leader, and all of the members who participated in the recent battle would be kicked out. Shina... He was happy for her.

...

"I'm quitting," Vince announced. The room remained as silent as Claire, becoming even more shocked.

"W-What do you mean!?" Skyler cried.

"I'm done with this 'explorer' junk. I almost got all of you killed. I don't want to do anyone anymore harm." After a few moments of not much happening, Cass was the first to act. He jumped onto up Vince's bed and slapped his face with his paw.

"Cass!" shouted Skyler.

"Stop that this instance!" ordered the Sylveon nurse.

"...How do expect... to not do any harm... when every one of us wants to fight along side you? We're all counting on you, Vince! You will only cause more pain if you quit! Listien to me, bro!" Something clicked in Vince. He managed to lift himself up and throw himself to the ground, before falling on his knee and groaning in pain.

"Stop!" the poor Sylveon was about to explode. VinceC slowly rose to both his feet, stumbling a little bit.

"That's it! I'm staying, and I'll take on the next mission right now if I have to!"

"No! Stop! You cannot!" Vince gave the nurse a look that could pierce ten souls.

"My friends are counting on me. I have to make up for endangering their lives, so I will return immediately back to work." The nurse took a step back, putting on a shocked expression. "Agh!" Vince bent over in pain.

"It's okay, really, Vince!" Skyler hastily exclaimed, waving her hands left and right in opposite directions. "We'll just wait until later to take on a mission."

"Gah! That's right!" Skyler remembered. "We didn't complete our task!"

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal two familiar faces: Meganium and Merelda.

"Vince, what may you be doing out of your hospital bed?" Meganium inquired nonchalantly.

"I have to make up for putting them in danger, so I will immediately get back to work."

"Well, okay. As long as you don't overwork yourself to hard."

"Wha-!?" questioned the nurse.

"Calm down, he's a strong Pokemon if I ever knew one. Besides, it's no use trying to stop this boy. Trust me." She turned her green head towards the young Skitty. "Care to explain the situation?"

"Alright, come in now, Andrew, you dummy!" A shy little Surskit passed through the doorway.

"Huh?" Cass sounded confused. The other two members of Team Green were pretty confused as well.

"They found Andrew at the Fallen Shaymin. They had apparently taken him in! What weirdos, huh? I confronted a guild leader about how my mom's been abusive." Wait, what? Merelda had never told Team Green anything about this. Her mom did seem a bit mean and maybe crazy. "Anyway-"

"What's cooking, young'uns!" Alfred appeared over Meganium's head. With everything going on, the explorers had forgotten about his absence. Everyone conscious in the room deadpanned at him.

"Don't interrupt me, dummy," Merelda ordered.

"Respect your elders! It ain't nice to call people names, especially an elder like me!"

"Chill, old geezer." Merelda retorted.

"Wh-WHAT!?" Grandpa Alfred was stunned. He began blabbering and grumbling, but the rest of the room just ignored him.

"Wait, if your mother didn't care, why was the mission worth so much poke?" Skyler questioned.

"Allowance. I'm filthy rich."

"Oh."

"Speaking of which, I left the reward in your mail. Don't forget it, 'kay?"

"Right."

"Listen up," said Meganium. "Oh? Ah, just in time." Alexander the Alakazam entered the room, levitating.

"I hereby... promote Team Green to a two-star team." He announced. Skyler and Cass high-pawed. Vince gave a slight painful grin. "Team Blue... I will give you a shot at the three-star exams."

"Aw yeah!" Nelson pumped a fist in the air.

"Thank you," Kelsie said appreciatively, nodding.

Alexander nervously glanced at Meganium. "You sure this is a good idea?" Meganium nodded. The Alakazam turned his attention back towards Team Green. "Green... I don't agree with this, but... Meganium has ordered me to assign you a three-star mission." Team Green was surprised.

"Wh-What!?" said Cass.

"I'm sorry, but... I give you the task of acquiring an ancient artifact known as the Dimensional Plaque."

Everyone in the room besides Cass gasped. How and why were they supposed to take that? It was in the center of Celestial Forest and belonged to the statue of Arceus himself.

"What are you thinking!?" The nurse screamed at Meganium.

"It is very essential to defeating the Spacial Village." Meganium replied in her usual calm voice.

"How!? As far as we know, it does absolutely nothing! And why so soon after everyone just got injured!?"

Meganium's expression turned into that of pure rage, very uncharacteristic for the normally nonchalant leader. "Don't you dare... QUESTION ME ON THIS!"

After a moment of angry staring, Meganium took a deep breath. "...Sorry. I got carried away. They can take a break before leaving."

"Y-yes ma'am..."

_

Skyler

I felt guilty for doing it, but I couldn't help myself. Cass and Vince were outside the base, and Grandpa Alfred... I don't know what he was doing, and I honestly had no guesses.

I slowly flipped open the book. The first page looked as though it had been smudged and then erased. I carefully turned the pages until something caught my eye. A page that mentioned us. Team Green.

 **Dear Hilda,**

 **It's been going alright. I might have finally discovered a way to find you. I've met a young rescue team. I believe that if I follow them, I'll be all over the region. Maybe, just maybe, I can finally find you. Sorry, but I had to lie to them. I told them that I was looking for Celebi to become young once more. They seem to believe me, and I think they will as long as I keep up this 'crazy old guy from the middle of the forest' act. Please know that I have never given up hope.**

 **Signed,  
Alfred**


	15. Chapter 15

**PMD One Wish Chapter 15: Explorer Fight of the Decade**

 **Cass**

The familiar darkness encompassed me. This time, however, H did not appear. I felt a sudden tapping on my shoulder. I jumped.

"What the-? Oh, it's you again." The cute pink face was way to close to my own, so I took a few steps back. Some thing was off, though. The normally cheerful and lively legendary was sending me an expression of warning.

"Cass," Mew began. "Please know that your upcoming mission will be extremely dangerous. If you are not cautious, you may die." I kind of already assumed that anyway, considering how our last mission went.

"What's new?" Mew just stared for what felt like an eternity until she finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry." Mew began to fade into the nothing.

"For what!?" It was fruitless. Mew had already vanished. I sighed before the world went white and I awakened.

Later that day, I was taking a walk (I had somehow already healed to the point of recovering the ability to stand and walk in that short time. I guessed Pokemon healed faster.) and letting my mind wander as I tried to come up with a reason behind Mew's words. For putting me into this form and new life? Honestly, despite nearly dying, I was still unsure if I would go back if I was given the chance. There had to be some other reason, or else Mew probably would've apologized way back. Her face and tone really got me. Was this mission just that serious? What was Meganium not telling us?

I heard a cruel voice, snapping me back into reality. "Hey you, why are you still an Eevee? Haven't found one of those lame stones yet? Are you just gonna remain a pathetic Eevee forever?"

"I-I'm not even three moons old," a skittish young voice replied.

"Even more pathetic. I might as well just end your misery right here and now, loser!" I now saw that the voice came from a mean Shelgon. He was protected by a metal shell wrapped around his grey body. His four legs were stubs with part of the inner legs ruby-colored. The jerk's eyes were a piercing yellow.

The Shelgon was staring at a helpless little Eevee with piercing eyes and a smirk. He began to walk to the little brown creature before I stepped in front of him. "What's going on here!?"

"Haha, what? Is the wittle Shinxy gonna stop me?"

"Yes, in fact. I am."

"Even in that condition? You're covered in bandages!" I turned back to see the Eevee's eyes brimming with wonder. He was counting on me.

I opened my mouth, electrical charges starting to surge in front of it. Soon, I had a fully-formed ball of electricity to throw before the bully zipped out of there before he could get hit by my Spark.

I turned back towards the gaping Eevee. "Wow, mister! You're so powerful! Were you training for years? Are you an explorer? Have you fought legendaries?"

"I'm not really that powerful. I haven't been training for very log, I am an explorer, and no, I haven't fought legendaries." I chuckled. "I have a name, by the way. I'm Cass."

"Okay, mister Cass! I'm Tommy! Oh! Oh! Do you wanna see my house? I wanna show you to my parents!" I didn't really want to, but I couldn't say no.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yes! Just follow me!" He took off at a velocity in which mine couldn't even compare to.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted. I sighed as he was out of sight and hearing range. I guess I would just have to find out where he went on my own. I broke into a sprint, forgetting about my condition and taking a right because that was the direction Tommy went.

Soon I was pretty lost, confused and panting in a section of town that I didn't recognize. I nearly jumped as I saw a shadowy figure approach me from a dark corner. "Wh-who are you?"

"Hey kid," the raspy voice said back.

"G-get away from me!" I wasn't going to tell anybody, but I was usually way more jumpy in the dark.

"Calm down, boy." Oh, no. Did they see my condition and find an easy victim? Suddenly, the figure exited the dark, revealing the goofy-grinning face of a Hitmonlee.

"It's just me, Landon." the fighting-type chuckled. His voice now sounded much less raspy. "I'm sure you've heard of me. I saw you back at the guild hall, you must be the new member of Team Green. I thought you guys were pathetic, but apparently you beat an infamous organization! Is that true?"

"Y-yeah. Don't scare me like that, okay?"

"Heh. I do a pretty good creepy person impression, huh?"

"S-sure." I felt Landon give a friendly kick to my back, I guess it was the equivalent to a slightly hard pat.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt ya. That's not what I came for. I'm inviting you to come watch the fight of the decade with me!"

"The fight of the decade?"

"Yeah! Daichi challenged Alexander to a battle!"

"Whoa."

"I know, right? Lets go!" He grabbed my paw and just about dragged me across the floor.

"Uh, I have places I need to be."

"Trust me, you don't wanna miss this!"

"Why are you taking me in particular?" Landon turned his face around towards me, still running. Or should I say jumping? His legs were too powerful to run like normal.

"Because you haven't seen any cool explorer-on-explorer fighting!"

"But I saw you and Gavin fighting just the other day," I replied. The Hitmonlee simply chuckled.

"You haven't seen a _real_ fight like this one." I thought hard about my dilemma. eventually I decided to follow Landon to the battle since it was a rare opportunity, unlike meeting Tommy a his house. I would probably see him around town again.

"Let's go."

"HRAAHHHH!" Daichi yelled as he slammed his flaming fist directly into Alexander's chest, knocking him back and out of his floating. The Alakazam simply lifted himself back up off the ground, floating once more. He put one spoon in front of the other and held them out in one quick motion, releasing a precise pink beam towards Daichi, who lifted his three-clawed hand to block the attack even though he could've just dodged it. The Dazzling Gleam dissipated, not leaving a single mark on Daichi's body.

"They say that Daichi never runs out of energy to fight," informed Landon. He once again almost caused me to jump, due to me being so engrossed in the battle.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. No matter how much he fights, he never runs out of fire to blast his enemies with. I'm pretty sure there's something else he never runs out of..."

Alexander put his hands into a position in which they faced each other, similar to an Aura Sphere attack. Instead, a purple ball of darkness formed in between them before he released the Shadow Ball. Daichi merely slapped it out of the way, knocking it into the concrete side way. The attack left cracks in the concrete. I could see Daichi panting slightly and inaudibly.

"Wait your turn!" Daichi's cannon arm shot right up, emitting a ray of fire directed towards Alexander, who dodged it an retaliated with releasing electrical energy from his body, paralyzing Daichi.

"What!? That's hardly fair! Fight me like a man!"

"My apologies, Daichi. But if this battle escalates any further, one of us may get injured or we might cause serious collateral damage."

"You scared!?"

"No, it's for your best."

"Was that trash talk!?" I think that was trash talk!" Mr. Spoon had already left the battlefield.

"Hey!" familiar voices called out. I turned around to see Skyler and Vince waving their paws while sprinting towards me.

"Where have you been?" Skyler worried.

"Hm. Were you hanging out with this weirdo?" Vince added. I just then took notice of the time. It was starting to get pretty dark.

"Uh, see you later! I have a place to be!" I fled the scene, leaving behind confused expressions. Then it hit me. I didn't actually know where Tommy's house was. Great. I was lost again.

"Hey! Cass!" I spun around to see Tommy, followed by two Eeveelutions who I assumed were his parents. There was a Leafeon and a Glaceon. "I finally found you! I've been looking all over!"

"So you were the one?" the Glaceon inquired in a female voice. She chuckled. "Little Tommy told us all about you and was extremely ecstatic, so Aaron and I decided to follow him."

"Hey! Mom, I told you a bajillion times! Don't call me little!"

I understood the moment, but I couldn't resist. I beckoned Aaron, the Leafeon over to me with my... paw. He leaned over to me and I asked: "How do you get along with her, her being super-effective against you and all?"

Aaron gave a hearty chuckle. "My mate wins every argument." Huh, so just like back in Hoenn, then.

"Can Cass come over? Please? Please?" Tommy begged his parents.

"It's getting late, Tommy," Tommy's mother replied. I still didn't know her name. "Hey, Cass, mind if I take you back home? My name's Bailey, by the way." Well, there it was.

"Yes, please take me." I was lost.


	16. Chapter 16

**PMD One Wish Chapter 16: The Three-Star Exams?**

 **Skyler**

The air had a refreshing aroma in it as I opened the thankfully low mailbox and slid the mail out of it with my furry yellow paw. When it was close enough, I clasped the lone letter with my teeth and headed back inside the base through the darkness.

I climbed on the chair and released the white envelope onto the table. Vince was sitting calmly on the couch and Alfred was reciting some meme song on the couch. I had no clue how he knew about that, since we didn't own a computer. We just ignored him.

I unsheathed my claws before lightly cutting through the top of the mail. I was about to slide the letter out when the door burst open.

"Back!" It was Cass. But the interesting thing was that he wasn't alone. In the doorway now stood a small Eevee along with a Glaceon and Leafeon.

"Mom! Dad! Can I pleeaase stay the night!?" The Eevee pleaded.

"No, it's getting late," the Glaceon stated.

"Actually-" The Leafeon butted in. The Glaceon then turned her head towards him. "Heheh, yeah! What she said!" The door closed before a moment of silence.

"...What exactly just happened?" I inquired.

"Long story," Cass replied. "Alfred, what are you doing?"

"I discovered this thing ya youngsters call the 'internet.'"

"Oh, great," Cass said in a sarcastic voice before slumping over on the floor. "I'm hungry... Do we have anything to eat?" I hopped off the chair and walked over to the drawers. I carefully checked each one for their contents, but was surprised when I found none. Huh.

"Um... We've got nothing."

"Whaat!?" I sighed and hopped back onto my chair and finally slid the letter out of its encasing and unfolded it.

 **Dear Skyler and Vince,**

 **Open your door.**

Well, then. That was certainly... Abnormal. I slowly approached the door nevertheless. The door slammed open before I could even attempt to open it.

"Hello! Missed me, me?" A familiar Chatot cheered.

"Markus?" I said in unison with Vince.

"Huh?" Was Cass's reaction.

"That's certainly me, me!" Markus exclaimed. Cass turned to me.

"Can you explain?"

"Long story."

"Oh yeah, an I brought 'cha something!" Markus noted. "Look outside!" Cass and I walked over there and peered out the door. It was a mini-fridge.

"Uh... I don't think our base has electricity." Cass remarked.

"You fool, fool! It's cold comes from some never-melt ice!"

"O-oh, right. Eh, I don't really care what powers it. I just wanna have a bite to eat!"

"Okay!" Markus opened the fridge right outside our door in one swift motion with his talon. Some of the contents spilled out because the fridge was so tightly packed. There were berries and other foods, but one thing caught Cass's eyes: one Magikarp. He snatched it with his mouth and pranced over to the corner contently.

"Um... So, what brings you here, Markus?" I asked.

"Well..." Nelson suddenly slid into view behind Markus.

"You coming to see our epic first three-star exams or what?"

"Um... Do you mind holding that thought for later?" I asked Markus.

"Sure. I guess, guess."

"You coming, guys?" I called back to the other two. Also Grandpa Alfred, I guess.

"Alright," was Vince's response.

"Fine," Cass replied.

"Go on without me, I have to write," said Grandpa Alfred. I couldn't help but put on a somewhat suspicious look. Good thing I wasn't facing him, or else he would've seen.

We followed Nelson through the rather quiet town, it being nighttime. speaking of which: "Hey Nelson, why would the exams be this late in the day?" I inquired.

"Apparently Alexander doesn't want to do it with lots of explorers around the guild hall."

"Huh. That's odd." We stopped in front off the hall and entered. Inside, I saw Kelsie and Claire looking still kind of bandaged next to Alexander.

"Ah, finally here, I see," Alexander remarked. "Are you ready to begin the exams?"

"Heck yes!" exclaimed Nelson.

"Yes," replied Kelsie. Claire simply nodded.

"Alright then, heheh." A small smirk grew on Alexander's face. The bad kind of smirk.

"I don't like where this is going," said Kelsie, backing off with the rest of us.

"Heh, you fools," Alexander stated.

"What is going on?" I questioned. As soon as I did so, the world seemed to go completely black, reality fading. All that was left were my friends and I. Suddenly, plain red began creeping from the outside of existence, closing in on us. We didn't know what it was, but we didn't really want to find out.

A large face emerged from the darkness, wearing a smile that revealed the sharpest teeth I had ever seen. My heart was pounding so fast that I was surprised I hadn't just died yet.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that! The OLDEST trick in the BOOK! I would think you would be suspicious of the time I asked that you be at the guild hall, but NO! Heehee!" All of a sudden, another voice boomed from behind us.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THEM!?" It was a voice I recognized only as Meganium's. All of a sudden, lines of purple ripped through the black existence, aimed at the face, which sank back into the nothing.

I became very dizzy as the guild hall gradually shifted to it's original state. "Huh? Just WHO exactly ARE you!?" shouted the voice of the Pokemon impersonating Alexander. Once my vision steadied well enough, I could make out he form of a rather tall male Zoroark.

"Heh. You won't be able to find out," Meganium replied, lowering her head in preparation for an attack. The Zoroark then suddenly faded. "Ugh... He got away... I'll have to tell our guards to be on watch."

Meganium looked toward Kelsie. "Kelsie, you and the rest of Team Blue need to get a rest."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Team Green... It may be early, but we-you need to start your mission right now."


	17. Chapter 17

**PMD One Wish Chapter 17: The Next Journey Begins**

Meganium stood just outside the villages beautiful and large gates. She had to test something. Something crucial to her plans. She felt danger as she sensed the Zoroark from the outside of the gate. This confirmed the Grass-Type's suspicions. The Zoroark was after Team Green, not Team Blue.

 _Ugh,_ the village leader thought in exasperation. _I'll have to confront him away from the village if I don't want the village to be suspicious... Why must this be so complicated!? I'll hope he doesn't reach that rescue team before I can fight him. If he's just that fast, I hope Team Green really knows how to fight._

 **Skyler**

"Looks like we'll have to set up camp here," Vince announced. "If we keep going in the same direction, we may get there in a week or so."

"Got it," I replied, already beginning to grab sticks for the fire.

"Cass, you get the berries this time," Vince ordered.

"Okay," Cass responded. He's become less of an ignoramus as well as gotten more capable the more time he's spent on the team. Truth is, since he came along, things had gotten much more interesting. I mean, we've captured Marla, ranked up, taken down an entire criminal organization, and now we're on a three-star mission.

After the wood and berries were gathered and Vince was finished with whatever it was that he did when he was away from the group, I did the usual job of lighting the fire.

We began a conversation. "What is Meganium thinking?" Vince started.

"I dunno... Maybe she knows something we don't."

"What if she knows something we do?" Vince replied.

"Huh?" said Cass and I in unison.

"I don't know... It's just a thought." Vince turned his head slightly and began to stare at seemingly nothing. After a few minutes of silence, Cass was the first to speak up.

"Guys... There is something I should tell you..." Cass was panting pretty heavily even though he wasn't too active... He must have been uncomfortable.

"Cass... If there's something you don't want to share, then that's fine."

"Th-thanks..."

There was a sudden noise of ruffling leaves not to far from us. We all turned to the direction of the noise. Nothing. "Team, stay wary," Vince warned. The ruffling sound was heard again, this time in a different spot. Nothing.

The ruffling noise sounded one last time before a familiar Eevee tumbled out of the bushes and onto the open grass. "H-hey, Cass!" The Eevee smiled sheepishly.

"Tommy? What are you doing here!?" Cass replied.

"S-sorry... I couldn't help myself! I had to go on a mission with you!" Tommy replied. Vince put on a look of disapproval towards the young Pokemon.

"You do realize that this is a three-star explorer mission, do you not? We can't have little kids burdening us, nor do we want any hurt. Understand?"

"But-"

"No buts. You should just make your way back home."

"But I don't know the way back!" Vince facepawed. "S-sorry! I was just following you guys the whole time!" Vince sighed and turned to me.

"There's no going back."

"Uh... Just let him stay, I guess. I dunno." I responded.

"Hm. Very well. Just try not to die, okay?"

"'kay!"

The next morning, we put out the fire and were off. Not much went on while we walked, mostly just Tommy bugging Cass. Cass seemed cool with it at first, but after awhile it seemed to be annoying him. I just didn't step in, that would seem kind of rude. However...

"Just cut that out!" Vince shouted.

"Oh?" the small Eevee reacted.

"Oh what? It's annoying when you keep asking Cass to play! It's interfering with our important mission! And when you praise him! He'll never live up to... to..." Vince's face morphed into a distraught and dejected expression. "Never mind."

"Huh?"

"I said never mind!"

"I was just curious."

"You know what? We're stopping here. You three can set up camp. I need a break." We stood unresponsive and in shock as Vince walked into the vastness of the great forest.

We were back on the track. It had been several days since Vince snapped, and he hadn't really talked much since. We were somewhat nearing our destination at this point.

I wondered exactly what the point of this mission was. I mean, why was this plaque so important? To my knowledge, it was merely an old stone sign. No special powers or anything. Eh, it's not like I've actually seen it in person before. Maybe it did, and I just didn't know it. Either way, it would be great to see the statue of Arceus. It was apparently the most sacred place in the region, if not the world.

As our heroes were recovering, a grim-appearing tall Pokemon of mainly smoke-grey stood in a desolate corner of Celestial Forest, awaiting the arrival of a new client. However, this Zoroark wasn't your average resident of the Hikage region; he was a killer. A solo one at that. If you gave him enough money, he would assassinate anyone. He was willing to take any risks to earn the money he so deserved. Whenever his job was completed, he would leave his signature three-claw wound to let everyone know that it was his work.

"Dante... I made it." The creature of darkness turned around slowly, revealing the figure of a rather pudgy but tough-looking Pokemon.

"Ah... I see, Bruce... Say, how did you happen to muster all that currency?" the creature of darkness inquired.

"Just stole it from the old man's stash, it's not like it was difficult. He wasn't even there!"

"I suppose it does not truly matter, I'll get a plethora of Poke soon anyway. So, who might be my target this time?"

"A Shinx from the Temporal Village. He wears a green scarf."

"I suppose that is enough information. Thank you for your time." The Zoroark seemingly faded out of existence.

 _I WILL get Streak for this,_ thought the Pignite.


	18. Chapter 18

div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" align="center"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"PMD One Wish Chapter 18: Remnants of the Past/strong/div  
br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" align="left" A Zoroark was rushing through the woods at speeds to rival a Rapidash determined to win a race. He would not give up on all that Poke. It was far too much to pass up. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / Suddenly, the Zoroark was caught in psychic energy as a Meganium in which he recognized as the leader of Temporal Village emerged into his view from his right side. "Stop right there!" The angry green Pokemon ordered. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / Dante broke out of the force field that had been previously encasing him. He gritted his teeth and scrunched up his nose in a fit of anger. No one would get in the way of his jackpot. He would not allow it. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / The tall Pokemon did the most sensible thing to do at the moment, which was to squat down and let tears flow down the sides of his furry muzzle. He gave off a slight whimper. Heh. The tricky Zoroark liked to play dirty. He knew a village leader's greatest weakness: seeing another in a state such as the one he span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"falsely displayed./span/div  
br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Don't think I'd fall for that."br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / The grey Pokemon looked upward, a grin growing increasingly long on his face like spring flowers. "Heehee! So you're smarter than I THOUGHT you-" He then saw that the Meganium formerly standing there was gone, replaced by another one that he recognized but had never once seen in person. "Y-you?"/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /_br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /Cass/strongbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" align="left"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /strongIt was almost time. Soon, we would finally reach the Arceus statue. I wondered what was so important about some lame historical graven image. That wasn't really the greatest worry to me at the moment. My largest concern was about Vince's suggestion about Meganium knowing something that we didn't. The mere somewhat ambiguous notion made a feeling of uneasiness wash over me like a heavy rain. I knew almost exactly what possibility Vince was truly attempting to style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / On another note, the duration in which both teams had been recovering was quite unexpected upon the basis of my prior knowledge to how injuries behaved. The convalescence period appeared to be more rapid than that of if we had been humans. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / Of course, I didn't know all those big words, so I just thought: em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Wow, Pokemon must heal faster. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / /em"Cass! What's that!" Tommy inquired. I gazed ahead to discover the stone figure looming over us. It was even bigger than I had imagined. The area gave me an odd vibe. I didn't know quite what the sensation was. I suppose it was a feeling of indication that this was quite a sacred place. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Whoa," I mouthed, unable to form words out of the beauty and the sense. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Let's just get the plaque," said Vince in a commanding tone. He sprinted towards the sign with ancient engravings of a language I couldn't read. No. Time slowed as a sudden realization dawned upon my as bright as the rising sun. This language... It wasn't some strange ancient language. Yet, I couldn't understand it. At least anymore. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / The revelation hit me like a a Machamp's fist as a single tear ran down my muzzle, my heart beating like a drum... one that someone was trying to smash to pieces. "No... No..." The single tear gradually became a stream. Soon enough, the tears began cascading downward and onto the now rather moist dirt. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / /emI contemplated running away. em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Don't you dare even think about it," /emordered Streak, reading my mind. I was unsure if he had literally read my mind or not, but at that point, I did not care. em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Why are you feeling this way?" /emI guess that answered the question style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / I mustered up every centimeter of stability that I could to supply a somewhat weak response. em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""I don't wanna talk about it."br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Well, you're not running away, kid." /emI felt a willpower keep me from fleeing the scene, but it was not my own. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Cass? What's wrong?" Skyler was the first to speak verbally. However, I did not hear her since she had said that while I was communicating with style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Huh? Cass? What's up?" Tommy spoke after my brief conversation with Streak. I blinked a few times, attempting to register his question. I was still in a temporarily shattered, stupefied state. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "T-that language-" I put my paw up to my mouth in a swift motion. I had almost revealed my secret. This caused Tommy to break into laughter, leaving me confused. "Huh?"br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "What was that? Hahaha!" I turned towards Vince for an answer. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "That must be a human gesture, we don't use it," he style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Never mind," I answered Tommy hastily, for I could not think of anything else and did not want to appear to be style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Never mind? That's it?" br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Please, just leave Cass alone for now," said Skyler in a concerned tone. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Heheheheh," A voice rang out. "Found you." A figure emerged from the shadows. I immediately recognized the figure as the cloaked man. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Ugh, not you again!" I shouted, suddenly mostly over the recent event. I could feel a bit of electricity run through me. Unlike when I was human, it actually gave me a vigorous emotion and filled me with adrenaline. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "What a pleasant surprise to see my friends here today," remarked the man smugly. "What brings you here?"br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "It isn't of your business, now step out of the way or fight us!" shouted style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Vince-" Skyler style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "We're stronger than ever before now, and I can put up with your irritating clashes."br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Oh? And you have a little one with you." His hood turned towards Tommy, who began style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "Uh... Cass? What's going on?"br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / "I suppose you may have come for this worthless statue?" The man chuckled, referring to the Arceus statue. "What a shame it'll be gone." He suddenly made a thrusting motion with his arm towards the sculpture and released a Shadow style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / Our faces displayed the same relative emotion of shock as the statue crumbled, dust gathering in the air. The plaque was destroyed in the midst of the whole thing collapsing. The entire sculpture was reduced to a pile of rubble in a mere few style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / Any chance of the completion of the mission was eradicated. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" align="center"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /_/spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span/span  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" align="left" br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / The Zoroark apparently knew what was best for himself despite having a type advantage and appeared to sink into the ground, laughing. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / The Temporal Village's leader tried as hard as she could to sense the filthy Dark-type, but to no avail. What had he done to slip out of her radar? He sure was tricky. Was he just this skilled in the art of illusive acts? Dang. br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" / Well, she had a job to do. The leader returned to her previous form and hurried for the destination of Team Green. This mission was not theirs, but rather hers./div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	19. Chapter 19

"Ha. Haha. That was far too easily." The figure shrouded in mystery loomed over us, imposing an overall sense of dread, his arms hanging on his sides while his upper torso and head shook lightly with his soft chuckle. The statue was now lost. Our mission had been proved a failure.

The cloaked man threw his arm towards us this time, preparing an attack. I had yet to understand his motivations. Was he trying to kill us? I thought he wanted to capture Cass. Either way, why?

It didn't really matter. Whatever his goal was, I was going to stop him. "Skyler, Cass. Take the kid and leave. It's not safe here now."

"Why don't you come with us?" Skyler inquired.

"Go. I don't truly understand why... but I feel as if fighting this creep is my fate."

"A-alright. Just run or call for help if things get ugly."

"Hey!" Cass called back.

"Hm?"

"Don't die, alright?" I gave a simple nod and he along with Skyler and Tommy. The thing that confused me was the fact that the man didn't go after Cass. Seriously, what was with this guy?

I could see him powering up an attack, psychic energy gaining around his arm, spinning around it. The figure seemed to suddenly notice something, his head turning and tilting slightly to his right. His right eye expanded, his eyebrow raising.

Suddenly, before I could comprehend anything, my vision went dark.

Skyler was seconds from out of range of the scene before she turned around, resulting in Cass and Tommy turning as well. "Vince!" She called. Almost immediately after shouting, a familiar green figure seemingly appeared out of thin air in between the cloaked man and Vince. Skyler blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the event. Was Meganium just that quick?

Meganium wore a serious expression.

"So we meet again," stated the shadowy figure. "Heh. Knew we would."

"Huh?" Cass was confused, just like the rest of us. Meganium turned her neck in a position to where she could spot us with one eye.

"This isn't your fight anymore. Get back to the village."

"What's going on?"

"Just leave if you don't want to get hurt!" Cass decided not to argue further and he and his group took their leave.

"Hello again, old friend," greeted the cloaked man.

"I don't need your kindness," Meganium replied, now shifting form. In a few seconds the Meganium had disappeared and a new Pokemon took her place. One with bubblegum-colored fur, floating above the ground.

"Don't think I didn't know your plan, Mew. I knew your plan was to lure me here so that I couldn't escape into the Distortion World or call upon support due the sacredness of the area. But, you see... I honestly don't care. I know I can win with ease anyway. I didn't even care about capturing Cass or anything at the moment. I just want to remove you from my mental list of complications."

"Whatever. It doesn't even matter anymore. Let's just get on with this fight."

"Very well." Electricity gathered around the cloaked man's hand. "Come on, take a shot at me." Mew flew quickly towards the man, swing her arm to attack him with a Poison Jab. However, it was to no avail as the man teleported behind her and struck her back with his Charge Beam.

"Auugh!" Mew turned around, one eye shut in pain. "Why? Why do you conceal yourself in that stupid cloak!?"

"Heh, now it wouldn't be much fun if I stood simply in the open, would it?"

"I already know your identity!" Mew yelled.

"Oh, do you?" Mew was growing irritated.

"Whatever, I'll just blast it into ashes!" Mew pointed both arms towards the cloaked man, shooting a silver ray towards him. He simply stood there until a pink force-field formed in front of him, deflecting the pink fur ball's attack.

"Are you even trying? I expected much more of the one an only great. Mew. Well, legends happen to be merely that: legends." Mew gritted her teeth as the man spoke these words. This fight was not over yet.

_

 **Cass**

We hastily jogged through the forest. _"I can't believe you'd just bail like a coward,"_ Streak said disappointingly.

 _"It's not like I actually had a choice,"_ I replied. _"Mew told us to leave."_

 _"Look, kid. I'm not one to back down from any fight. I'm sure we could easily take that guy, no doubt. Now, go back or I will for you!"_ I tried to resist Streak's willpower, but it was fruitless as he greatly overpowered me.

"Cass?" Tommy said in a concerned tone.

"Where are you going?" Skyler continued. "Oh, please, not this again!" It was too late, as I was already nearly out of her sight. It wouldn't be too long until we arrived back at the fallen statue at these speeds. I didn't know I could go this fast!

Our sprinting came to a rough halt when we were blocked by a familiar Zoroark standing in our path. I still hadn't won control over my body, and Streak just stood there, staring for what had felt like hours, but was probably just a minute or two.

`"Heehee... So, I guess I'll make the first move then. Honestly, I didn't expect you to be so PATHETIC. Guess It'll be much easier than I thought!" I couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed as though the creature of darkness was twitching violently. It was difficult to see if he actually was or not out of my fear.

I was trembling. Yet, I was not in control of my body. _"No..."_ spoke Streak. _"My mind was asleep earlier, but as I awoke I wondered if it was true. I thought I had caught a glimpse of... him. However, I now know this to be true. We're so dead. I can't even bring myself to move!"_

 _"Then let me take control!"_

 _"Fine!"_ I felt myself regain control. However, it was to late, as I too was now paralyzed with fear of the darkness now surrounding me. I thought that I would have been used to complete darkness by now, but this felt... different. More... sinister, for a lack of a better word.

 **Skyler**

"Cass!" I shouted. I wouldn't let him go off alone.

Then I finally caught up with him.

The Zoroark leaped forward, over Cass. His three sharp claws pierced Cass, causing him to instantly fall to the floor.

The Pokemon... no... _thing_... turned his head slowly, a wide grin spread across his face. "Heehee. Mission accomplished."


	20. Chapter 20

**PMD One Wish Chapter 20: Grim Reality**

It wasn't but a mere year in the past that the legendaries began to drift apart from one another. It began during a simple routine convocation, intended to discuss important matters arising in the world of Pokemon, and perhaps, once in a blue moon, reality itself. The whereabouts of the location in which the godly meeting takes place are unknown, even to the legendary Pokemon, with one exception. This happened to be, predictably, Arceus. The creator of the world would summon all of his fellow legendaries to this spot, as they would be teleported.

"Huh? Where is Victini?" spoke Manaphy.

"I'm more worried about why Brother doesn't manage to look a hint of presentable before Father!" erupted Palkia.

"I do not have any significant difference in my appearance than ever," calmly retorted Dialga.

"Eeeeexactly!" Palkia exclaimed as bickering exploded between all of the legendary beasts, as usual. As expected, Palkia and Dialga where the most explosive out of the bunch. Or rather, Palkia.

Arceus stomped his mighty foot against the ground, causing the land to shake for miles across. "I will not tolerate this any further. You have been warned have all been warned." The legendaries instantly became as silent as a corpse and allowed Arceus to continue. Not that he would need allowance. He could banish or wipe them out nearly with a flick of his leg.

"I would like to address a possible new... privilege. I am still conflicted as to whether or not I shall allow this, and may take hundreds of years to reach a conclusion. It seems as though it is nearly time. As well as space, if you view this in a certain light." Dialga and Palkia turned toward each other. "Look at me," Arceus commanded. The brothers immediately obliged without any sort of hesitation.

"Your final dual is likely drawing near."

"Sir, may I request permission to speak?" asked Suicune.

"Permission temporarily granted," answered Arceus.

"Wouldn't this cause destruction to the precious world you have created?"

"Fitting for a battle between my two sons, is it not?"

"And what will come of the Temporal and Spacial Villages?"

"If they decide to include them in their dual, then so be it. Speech permission revoked." Suicune slowly lifted her paw, as if she was about to speak, and then lowered it.

Since this meeting, the conclusion has remained evidently undecided. The legendary Pokemon were split between whether this should be allowed or not, most of them opposing Arceus's plans, which likely wouldn't bode well for them.

_

Skyler

I was terrified. So much so to the point of being entirely paralyzed. _No,_ I thought. _This cannot be happening._ I couldn't turn towards Tommy, but I knew for sure that he was devastated.

"Heehee! All in a day's work!" happily exclaimed the Zoroark standing before us. Reality seemed to slowly wilt away as everything turned dark. I found that I could walk again. I was suddenly in front of my happy home of Temporal Town, calming me ever so slightly. I took a step toward the gate. and another. I felt my fear gradually melt away like ice. After what felt like years, I was close enough to reach out to the beautiful gate and touch it. A sense of relief washed over me. _Thank Arceus, everything's alright,_ I thought.

Then everything turned grim. The sky became a blood red color and the light from the sun was nearly nonexistent. Corpses of Pokemon, many of which I knew, where scattered across the was peaceful fields. A face flashed in front of me for less than a millisecond. However, I could easily make out who's face it was. It was that of the Zoroark.

I fell to the ground, sobbing and helpless.

"No," I suddenly told myself.

"No!"

"I will not accept this!"

"It's..."

"It's..."

"An ILLUSION!"

The false reality of horror faded away as I saw that Cass was fine, minus a small wound. He must have dodged the Zoroark's attack, it barely scrapping him. I turned my head towards Tommy, who was curled up on the floor. "Tommy!" I shouted. "Tommy, it's fake!" I was unable to break through to him. At this point, I knew what I had to do. I would have to take down this monster, and quickly.

I clenched my paw, and proceeded to enter a mad dash towards the freak, and leaped. I landed a super-effective Power-Up Punch straight into his chest. I could sense him weaken and myself strengthen. I followed this up with a double-team, avoiding his Knock Off.

A smile grew across the Zoroark's face. The killer thrust his claws towards me, only to seemingly fade away, only to hit me behind my back, knocking me forwards. _Dang, Feint Attack._ I suddenly felt nauseous as all of my senses were amplified to an unhealthy extent. I fell over on the ground, helpless.

But then, I got back up. I removed the stick from my tail and pointed it at the pathetic excuse for a Pokemon. He was encompassed by a purple aura. I lifted the stick upwards, and the Zoroark was synchronized with my stick's movements, being lifted into the air. I threw my paw down in one quick motion, the Zoroark following. This shouldn't have even been possible, him being a dark type. I was concentrating to much on the battle itself to question it.

I walked over to the dark-type, who was on his knee, huffing. I gave him a swift Low Kick, causing him to faint.

What happened afterward was strange. He faded out of existence. I was sure he was out cold, so he couldn't have used a move. Was this... an oddly elaborate illusion, one in which could be physically touched? If so, did that mean he was still out there? And how could I have hit him with a Psychic-type move? So many questions, not enough answers!

"Uh... Skyler?" I turned towards Tommy. "You're taller than when I last saw you. Did you have a growth spurt?" Cass gave a light chuckle, before passing out. He appeared as though he would be perfectly fine, as the cut wasn't even that bad at all.

Anyway, I took the opportunity to examine myself. When I looked down, I grew dizzy and fell over. I was standing on two paws!? I took a glance at the stick in my paw. No. It couldn't be.

I had evolved.

The cloaked man and Mew were locked in an intense battle when Skyler and Tommy suddenly appeared out of the forest. Cass was along, too, except knocked out and floating by Psychic.

"That's it! I'm joining this fight whether you like it or not, Mew!" Skyler shouted assertively, before wobbling a little bit.

Surprisingly, the cloaked man was actually taken aback. He teleported away, not out of fear.

The man felt horrible.

After these events had taken place, Mew explained to Skyler everything. How she was Mew, and wished for it to remain a secret, as well as the fact that the whole mission to retrieve the plaque was fake, and the purpose was to lure the cloaked man into sacred ground. Mew had apologized, but Skyler did not require it. She understood entirely.

The Braixen collapsed outside the gates of her hometown. It was quite exhausting to carry Cass and Vince for the first part of the trip, let alone fight the Zoroark. She was tired since then. She hoped that that was the case, and not that her evolution changed her to be tired all the time.

"Ay, What do you think you're do-" George, the guard, halted in the middle of his speech. "Oh, it's you! Welcome back, Honorable Fire!" Skyler pondered why George was suddenly acting this way toward her, not caring to look up.

"Welcome," mimicked Bob. Now she was even more curious.

"Hey," Vince tapped Skyler. "Look up." Curiosity overload! She finally looked up to see a familiar Delphox looking down towards her.


	21. Important Announcement

Hey, this is an announcement. Chapter 20 was the final chapter.

...

Did I get you? No? You saw this line already anyway? Dang it. Anyway, that WAS technically the final chapter. However, I will reboot/rewrite the story. Don't worry, it will be much different, but with some similarities. I'm changing the way I execute the story according to constructive critism I have received, as well as problems I personally had with the series.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
